Life, Love, And All The Stuff In Between
by XeniaNoel
Summary: For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, This bond between us cant be broken,I'll be here don't you cry. . .
1. Crappy Wine

**_This is the third story that I'm working on now, and I havn't finished on of them! I may be getting a little ahead of myself here, but this just came to me and I just _had_ to post it!_**

* * *

She walked with a purpose through the crowded halls, heads turning her way with each step she took. Her hips swayed as she balanced herself on the three inch shiny black heels that covered her perfectly manicured feet. She swayed one hand by her side in tune with her stepping, the other placed on her hip a perfect imitation of a run way model.

She brought her hand up to tuck away one of the few strands of wavey brown hair behind her ear, an ear that held an expensive golden earing, with an obviously real dimond incrusted in the side of the dangily hoop.

She stopped as she reached his door, knocking on it twice before he answered, tying his tie as he did so.

"Bones I. . ." He stopped short and glanced at her, running his eyes from her dainty feet, to her long legs, her short and 'tight in all the right places' mustard yellow evening gown, her very bright, very expensive looking golden necklace, to her face, make up perfectly applied in all the right places, making her look exotic and formal at the same time.

His mouth dropped open and he gapped a little, sure he was doing a very good impression of a fish out of water.

"Booth?" She asked as she put both hands on her hips and squirmed nervously. "Is it to much? You told me to dress up."

Booth closed his mouth and shook his head. "No, uh. . .you look very. . .very pretty. Wow."

A smile formed on her face and she stood a little taller. "Thank you, Booth."

"You are _very _welcome." He said and cocked his head to the side as he watched her enter his office. She had went all out.

Brennan made her way to one of the chairs in front of his desk, and sat, crossing her legs. Booth moved behind his desk and finished tying his tie, he stared at her legs, unable to take his eyes from them. Yeah, she had definitely took his comment about most of the people at the party dressing formal and functional all at the same time to heart, she looked very nice, and it looked like she could bust a few moves in her short dress, he wasn't so sure about the heels though.

"So, when are we leaving?" Brennan asked, as she cocked her head to the side and watched him straighten his over jacket.

He sighed a little and adverted his eyes to her face. "Oh, um, in about five minutes, I've just gotta go get two other agents, I agreed I'd give them a ride to the party."

"OK." She replied, putting her face in her hand and staring out the window seemingly distracted. He let out a much deeper sigh and and turned his computer off. The way the fading afternoon sun was complementing her yellow attire and shiny brown hair, he really didn't know if he could stand _not_ staring at her all night.

"Come on, Bones." He said and she stood, following him out of his office. He laughed a little as she walked beside of him, in her heels, she was nearly exactly as tall as him, a change to her normal height.

"Did you not bring a coat?" He asked her, noticing that the thick straps to her dress were anything but warm.

"No, I left my dress coat in your SUV the time you drove us to the Jeffersonians Christmas party." She replied.

He nodded and knocked on the office door that they'd slowly came to. A tall brown headed man with a head full of that brown hair answered the door, and Brennan could see what she was sure was his partner behind him, chocolate brown hair curled and hanging on her shoulders delicately.

"Hay,

Logan, ready to go?"

Logan nodded and glanced at Brennan, his eyes widened."Is this the anthropologist you work with?"

Booth nodded and hugged Brennan to his side. "Yep!" He answered proudly.

Logan nodded his head. "She's lovely." He turned his head to Brennan and addressed her. "You're lovely."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you."

Logan's partner approached the three and smiled at Booth and Brennan cheerily. She held out her hand towards Brennan and introduced herself as Special agent

Elissa Fürst.

Brennan introduced herself as well and the four quickly making their way our of the J. Edgar Hoover building and into Booth's SUV. There was minimal conversation in the car ride to the building that the FBI had rented out for a New Years Eve party, during the ride though, Brennan had slowly come to find that Logan's last name was Winston and he and Elissa both worked as field agents in the violent crimes section..

When the four arrived there was already quite a few people there, all who were dressed in their best attire and carrying around wine glasses full to the brim, as if they were going to need a lot of alcohol to get through the night without passing out of boredom. Brennan stepped closer to Booth as Elissa and Logan wandered off to talk with some familiar faces they had spotted.

"Booth." Brennan spoke quietly.

"Yeah." He replied, glancing around to see where his colleagues had gotten their beverages.

"I think it's going to be a long night."

Booth chuckled and pulled her over to a waiter bearing drinks. "Yeah, but you owe me after you dragged me to the Jeffersonians Christmas party. You can stand a few hours of mindless conversation and crappy wine."

Brennan huffed and took a sip of the wine Booth handed her. She sighed and stood by her partner, who was talking to another FBI agent that apparently worked in the office beside his. Yeah, this was going to be a long night. Even with the crappy wine.

**_Please review!_**


	2. It Sucks to be Sober

**_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It really makes me happy to know that people like my stories! _**

**_Please keep them coming! : )_**

* * *

Booth helled his partner's waste and swayed to the sound of the music playing, after some coaxing he'd convinced her to dance with him. He grinned at her and mouthed the words to the song playing.

"There's nothing wrong with me loving you, giving yourself to me, can never be wrong if the love is true! Yeah baby, don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be? I'm asking you baby to get it on with me! Ooh, I ain't gonna worry I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby! come on, come on come on, baby! Stop beating around the bush! Yeah let's get it on!"

Brennan laughed as her partner continued to sing the song under his breath. She grinned as he twirled her in his arms and continued to sing the song. When the song ended and she pulled herself away from him to sit at the table where they'd previously been, he pulled her back with and excited, "Oh, I like this song!"

And she was in his arms again, listening to him mutter the lyrics to, "When a Man Loves a Women".

"Booth!"

"What?" He asked, a cocky grin plastered on his face as he continued to swirl around with her.

"I can't dance in these shoes much longer!"

He nodded. "OK then, take them off."

She looked at him like he'd gone crazy and shook her head. "I'm not taking my shoes off, this is a formal function!"

"Well it's most certainly turned far away from that." Booth said, noticing most of his fellow FBI agents dancing without over coats, and ties, and as for the women, some had even completely ridden themselves of their nicely pinned up hair, as well as their aching heels.

"Fine." Brennan muttered, and pulled herself from her partner's grasp to run to their table and deposite her shoes near where she'd deposoted her coat earlier.

When she came back the song had changed again, and she was pulling Booth into dancing with her to, "Sweet Cherry Pie", as she watched the agents who hadn't already decided that this New Years Eve bash was definitely not going to be formal, take off their jackets, ties, and uncomfortable shoes and join the crowd arranging themselves on the dance floor.

The two continued to dance and drink, and dance, and drink, and dance, and drink some more, until both were fully intoxicated and pulling some moves that would have definitely been uncomfortably embarrassing, had it been that anyone else in the entire room was sober.

Booth and Brennan were happily jumping up and down to the classic tune of, "Back in Black", when Elissa and Logan showed up again. Elissa was draped over Logan, her white heels nowhere to be seen, lovely blue dress sporting an unsightly stain on the chest where she'd apparently knocked a tray of beverages over on herself, matching blue shawl tied around her previously smooth, now knotted, brown hair, she looked like she'd been having an especially good time.

Logan was looking much less exubriant, obviously one of the only sobor people at the party, he was currently trying to help his partner stand up without falling over on top of passer buyers.

"Are you two nearly ready to go?" Logan asked, barely catching Elissa as she reached out to grab a passing waiter.

Brennan shrugged and sipped at the wine glass in her hand. "I dunno. Booth, are we ready to go?" She asked, slurring her words.

Booth shrugged his shoulders as well and downed the last of his own alcoholic beverage. "I dunno, Bones, the party is just getting started!"

"I know! That's what I told him!" Elissa commented, with a clumsy slap to her partner's shoulder. "But he said if we stayed much longer I'd "make a fool out of myself". Psst! Like _I'd _do that! _He's crazy!_"

Logan rolled his eyes towards the heavens and silently scolded himself for agreeing to be the designated driver after Elissa had downed her fourth glass of pinot grigio.

"It's nearly ten minutes until midnight, Logan! We have to stay and welcome the new year!" Brennan protested, as Booth shook his head, agreeing.

"Yeah!" Elissa agreed with a vibrant fling of her arm.

Logan bit his lip and sighed. "Alright, I'll stay a little bit longer, but we're leaving after midnight, I can't stand this much longer."

Booth grinned and nudged Logan with his elbow. "That's the spirit! Don't be such a party pooper!"

Logan nodded and checked his watch, this was definantly going to be a long ten minutes.


	3. The Effects of Crappy Wine

**_Just so you know, the songs in the last chapter were. . ._**

**_Let's get it on, by Marvin Gaye_**

**_When a Man Loves a Women, by Percy Sledge_**

**_Cherry Pie, by Whitesnake_**

**_and_**

**_Back in Black, by AC/DC_**

**_. . .of course I planned for them to dance to a lot more songs, but those can be left up to the reader's imagination! : )_**

* * *

Brennan screamed loudly, very very loudly, as the ball dropped in Time Square, signaling the New year of 2009. There was a large TV set above the stage where everyone could see the events happening in New York, and when that ball had dropped, Temperance Brennan and Elissa Fürst were the loudest two people in Washington DC.

Elissa turned, and, following classic new years tradition, kissed her partner full on the mouth. Brennan turned to Booth and hugged him tightly, then pulled herself up to look at his face. She cocked her head and looked around, seeing the few FBI employees that had brought their spouses to the party kissing one another. Brennan smiled at him and, without thinking, pulled him close and brought her mouth to his.

Both relaxed into the kiss, and it slowly turned into a full on make out session. Booth ran his hand through his partner's hair as they continued to kiss passionately, the result of the copious amount of alcohol both had ingested.

They only stopped when Logan tapped them on the shoulder tentatively, looking a little dazed himself from his and Elissa's kiss, (which had only lasted half as long, seeing as one of the two were sober and knew full well what the consequences of being caught making out with your work partner at a work sponsored party were), and told them that it was time to go.

Booth, Brennan, and Elissa protested loudly at Logan's insistent that they leave the party, but, after Logan made it well known that if they didn't leave now they weren't getting a ride home until morning, the three sulkily agreed to leave.

Logan drove Booth home first, and, seeing as he had no idea where Brennan lived and she wasn't giving directions that he understood, dropped Brennan off with him, informing him that he would leave his SUV in his drive way and call a cab to bring Elissa and himself home, not that Booth really cared in his current state.

After the two had been dropped off at Booth's house it took him nearly five minutes to find his house key, and nearly two to get the key in the hole. The two entered the living room and Booth flicked the light on, he turned to his partner and grinned at her, she grinned back and started laughing loudly, for some reason only known by her. Booth, of course, had no idea himself what her reason was, but continued to laugh along with her.

Brennan edged closer to him and put her arms around him, she smelled his color as a last tiny giggle escaped her lips. "You smell good." She said, rubbing her nose to his neck.

He gave a very un-Booth like squeal and jumped back. "That tickles!"

She laughed and stumbled closer to him, running her nails up and down the back of his neck, appreciating the fact that her partner was ticklish, and that she knew _where _he was ticklish. He laughed again, and she stopped when he grabbed her hands and yelped loudly.

"Stop!" He protested. "I don't like being tickled!"

She gave a drunken giggle and stared at him for a moment, her hands still in his. She didn't know what drew her to take the action she took next, but as he rubbed the back her had tenderly and stared at her with his big brown eyes, she kissed him softly on his lips, taking her hands to rest on the back of his neck, and pulling his hand to rest comfortably on her waist. This time, there was no one to break them up.


	4. Oh, Crap

**_Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!_**

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth woke to the light sound of his radio, and the blinding light of his open curtains. He moaned and covered his eyes, his head was pounding and he didn't really remember coming home the night before, actually he couldn't really remember much at all from the night before. Booth rubbed his eyes sleepily, man, he must have been waisted. He turned to his side and buried his nose into his pillow, maybe it'd help if he just went back to sleep.

But before he drifted off he heard a shuffling of the sheets, and felt someone, or something moving on the other side of the bed. He stopped, frozen, fully awake now. Who was in the bed beside him? He sat up slowly and turned himself around just as the women sharing the bed with him did the same thing, their eyes met with the same look of utter confusion.

Booth stared at her a bit longer, then was the first to speak. Very slowly he uttered the only words that came to him at the time. "Oh, crap."


	5. Slim?

Booth squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them once again. Yeah, that was his partner beside him. Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in his bed, with him, and he guessed that neither one of them were fully clothed. Yep, one quick look under the sheets confirmed that.

"Oh, God, Bones. What'd we do?"

Brennan looked at her partner like he was ignorant and spoke slowly, not taking her eyes from his. "You know good and well what we did Booth, isn't it obvious? Our clothes are all over the floor, we're both in the same bed, and by the looks of the sheets, we didn't _just _go to sleep. We obviously were drunken and out of our own mind sets and felt it necessary to. . ."

"Ok!" Booth spoke loudly, cutting her off before she could go to far. "I get it, Bones. But, that doesn't make it any better. What are we going to do?"

"Booth! Calm down, we don't have to do anything, it's not that big of a deal. You don't even know if we went that far, we could've just. . . made it to the bed then fallen asleep."

Booth sighed and tried to ignore the "voice" telling him that they had most certainly _not_ just "_made it to the bed and fallen asleep_".

"You're right, no one has to know, and we don't have to make a big deal about it. You're absolutely right." Booth spoke, then nearly choked as she stood from the bed, pulling the entire sheet with her. "Bones!" He yelled pulling his legs up to his chest. "What was that for!"

Brennan turned and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I'm not. . .wearing clothes, Bones!"

Brennan nodded her head and pulled the white sheet closer to her body. "I know that, neither am I."

Booth looked at her with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Then why did you take the sheet!"

"Because I've seen you naked before, Booth. While I was sober. I on the other hand, have stayed fully clothed around you. . .while unintoxicated."

Booth nodded, still a little frazzled by her logic, though she did have a point. After she'd walked in on him taking a bath after he'd been shot and suffered a fake death, he'd stupidly stood up to accent a point, and she'd seen him in all his glory.

Brennan turned and opened the bottom draw of Booth's dresser and pulled out a clean outfit for herself. She was quite thankful that she kept extra clothing at her partner's house. Brennan pulled the sheet up and held the bottom of it, so she wouldn't step on it, and made her way to the bathroom.

Booth watched her do this and, as soon as she closed the bathroom door, stood to find himself a clean outfit. He heard her turn the shower on and made his way out of his bedroom and into the guest bathroom to take a shower himself.

* * *

After the two had taken very long baths they met one another, fully clothed, and both drying their hair with their towels, in the living room. Booth threw his towel in the laundry room, leaving his hair sticking straight up, and Brennan followed his actions shortly after, her hair slightly less messy.

Booth watched her as she made her way over to the couch where her purse, coat, shoes, and pantie hoes were. Brennan's cheeks gave off the tiniest hint of pink as she picked up her wadded up pantie hoes and stuffed them into her purse. She pulled a hair brush from her pocket book and proceeded to comb out her long hair.

Booth gave her a curious gaze and went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. "Why do you keep a hair brush in your purse?" He asked from the kitchen.

Brennan entered the kitchen and put her brush on the counter, sitting herself at his breakfast bar. "For occasions like this, when I need a brush unexpectedly."

Booth nodded and gave her an odd look. " Do you think. . .I mean, if we actually went as far as to. . ._you know_. Do you think we um, had protection?"

Brennan shrugged. "I'm not on the pill, and unless you saw anything, I don't think we used any other forms of protection."

Booth mentally slapped himself for bringing up the subject, it sounded so weird, and made him feel so awkward. "No, I didn't see anything."

Brennan's face contorted into an odd grimace as she imagined what the product of their "one night stand" could passably be.

"You don't think. . .you could, get. . .you know, pregnant or anything, right?" Booth asked as he pulled a cartoneggs from his refrigerator.

Brennan shook her head furiously. "The chances are slim. But there is always that probability. Though, I wouldn't worry, we don't even know if we went that far, like I said before."

Booth shrugged and nearly dropped his carton of eggs. "Yeah. . .o-of course." He nodded and gave her a fake smile then proceeded to cook them each two eggs each.

Though eggs, they weren't sounding to good right now.


	6. Just That Anthropologist

**_I'm so excited that I have 22 reviews! It makes me very happy! Please keep the feed back coming, I love to know what people think about my writing!_**

* * *

After eating breakfast with Booth and each trying their hardest to dance around the issue at hand, Brennan gathered her things and bid her partner fair well. But, after realizing that her car _wasn't_ at her partner's house, was forced to go back inside and ask for a ride home.

Proceeding an excruciatingly long and silent car ride to her apartment, Brennan more than happily shut herself up in her home and flopped herself down non to gracefully on her couch. She sighed deeply and stared at her ceiling. What had driven her to do such a thing with her work partner? Well. . .that was a stupid question. She knew _why_ she'd done it, just not why she done it with _Booth_, of all people.

She shook her head ever so slightly and forced herself to stray far away from _those_ thoughts. Just as she'd told Booth, they'd obviously just been drunk and out of their mind sets, nothing to worry about, right? No, she convinced herself, nothing at all. And with that mental assurance she dozed off into a deep slumber, wishing only to rid herself of her excruciating head ache.

--

Meanwhile. . .

Booth was sitting in his living room on the coffee table staring absently into space. He couldn't remember a thing from the night before, and this bothered him. Regardless of Brennan's classic rationalizing that, not surprisingly, made perfect logical sense, he was pretty sure that they'd gone pretty far last night. But he couldn't remember. And this was what was bothering him.

He wasn't worried per say about the fact that they hadn't used protection, but more about the fact that he wasn't sure what the experience would do to their working relationship. It had taken a very long time for Temperance Brennan to open up to him, and let him be a friend to her, and look at what they were now, partners, friends.

Booth was terrified that, by doing what they'd done, he would loose a friendship that he deeply cared about, that their prier abilities to work together, talk together, and laugh together smoothly and without awkwardness would evaporate, and his best friend would no longer be anything but some forensic anthropologist that the FBI had assigned him to work with. Nothing more.

Booth sighed deeply and stood up, he couldn't sit and dwell on his thoughts, he had to do something. Taking his jacket, keys, and an old fishing pole, he decided that using his new years day off to do some relaxing fishing, souned like a very good idea.


	7. Not so slim

Brennan sighed and clutched at her stomach woefully, she'd just eaten and she felt a million pounds larger than she normally was, though obviously that was imposable. She'd been feeling bloated all week, and wasn't curious as to why, she'd been busy and didn't want to think about it. It'd been nearly two weeks sense she and Booth's odd morning, and the two were eating lunch together for the first time since then. The two had ignored one another for nearly a week after, but had slowly learned to forget it and were currently as good as new.

Booth eyed his partner curiously. "What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked as he finished off the last of his coffee.

Brennan rubbed her abdomen and shrugged. "I just ate to much. Do you have any stomach medicine?"

Booth shook his head no. "Not with me, I might have some in the SUV though. Do you want me to go get it or do you think you can wait?"

Brennan started to shrug then froze bringing her hand to her mouth. She stood and ran to the back of the diner where the restrooms were and proceeded to up churn everything she'd just eaten. When she came out of the bathroom Booth was standing by the door looking worried.

"You OK?" He asked as he gave her some Pepto Bismol that he'd went to get from his SUV.

Brennan nodded and took the medicine gratefully. "Yeah, I should be fine, I probably just ate to fast. . .or something."

Booth nodded, still looking worried as he rubbed her back and the two made their way back to their table to gather their things and pay the bill. When they reached Booth's SUV they got as far as the parking lot of the Jeffersonian before Brennan couldn't help but open the car door and puke on the side walk.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed as he made his way over to her side of the car. "Are you sure you're OK?" He held her face up and looked at her blue-gray eyes worriedly with his own brown ones. "Temperance. What's wrong?" He spoke worriedly with a quiet sternness in his voice.

Brennan shrugged and wiped her mouth. "I don't know." Her eyes glossed over as they normally did when she was trying not to cry.

"Booth. . .I-I think I'm pregnant."


	8. Throwing Up

_**Bubbly123. Remember, child,**_ I_** am the eldest. . .**_you_** are the ''kid''. : ) Ha! **_

**_Anywayz. . ._**

**_Thanks for the awesome reviews! I appreciate it! :)_**

* * *

Booth's mouth dropped open and as he stood up suddenly. "Brennan, that's not funny."

Brennan shook her head and wiped her mouth. "I don't know. . .it's to early to tell I guess. . .I don't know! I might just be being paranoid, but, I've not felt. . .right."

Booth closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Ok. . . ok. You could just have. . .you know. . .food poisoning, or something. There's no way to tell unless you've taken a test, right?"

Brennan took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing thoughts. She bit her lip as she tried to fish out the information she needed from her jumbled mind, of course she knew that there was more way to tell if one was pregnant or not, but her frozen brain wasn't giving her the earlier symptoms of pregnancy that she knew she knew.

"Booth! I don't know! Maybe you're right and it's just food poisoning. It was stupid to jump to such a sudden conclusion, I guess the worry has just been implanted deep within my mind and I just haven't let it go. I'll wait a while and take a test, then we'll decide what to do then. Are you ok with that?"

Booth inhaled deeply then exhaled trying to calm himself. "Ok." He said, after a short pause. "Let's just forget about it until you feel you need to. . .take a test."

Brennan nodded in agreement and stepped out of the SUV being careful to avoid the remains of her lunch that were scattered on the pavement. "Ok."

Booth glanced at his partner's pail face and sighed. What was he going to do if they actually became parents? He wasn't quite sure if he could handle another illegitimate child that he rarely got to see, especially with Temperance Brennan. She would be even more adamant on the whole "I can take care of a child just fine on my own" thing, probably even more than Rebeca was.

Booth's stomach gave an unpleasant gurggle as he contemplated throwing up as well. What had they gotten themselves into?


	9. Time to tell Daddy!

Temperance Brennan took a deep breath and stared at the stick in front of her. Why was it taking so long!? It'd been nearly two weeks since she and her partner had talked about the possibilities of a baby, and she'd had that same test for nearly a week before deciding to actually use it.

She paced her bathroom floor and finally perched herself on the toilet, deciding she'd be sick if she didn't stay still. Her stomach flip flopped and she stared at her hands, mesmerized by how white they were. She stroked the back of her hand and felt how rough her skin had gotten, she stood suddenly and rummaged through her cabinet for some lotion, anything to draw her attention from that stupid stick.

Brennan cursed under her breath as she found the lotion and squeezed an excessive amount on her right hand. She turned swiftly from her bathroom sink and made her way to the kitchen, she couldn't use that sink, the _stick_ was sitting there.

When she reached her kitchen she sighed as her eyes drifted to a photograph of her team at the Jeffersonians Christmas party, Booth included. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? How would she tell her team, her family? The simple thought brought her body to a terrified shake.

Brennan shook her head, she wouldn't think those thoughts until she knew for sure, until she was absolutely positive that she was with child. She rubbed her eyes and ran to the bathroom as her stomach gave a queasy jerk. Brennan moaned as she bent over the toilet, depositing her breakfast none to lady like, into the porcelain bowl. She wiped her mouth with her shaking hand, and went to the sink, keeping her eyes up and away from her test.

Brennan looked at her reflection, her face was clammy, pail, and she couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was falling apart, and all because she _might_ be pregnant. She stared at her face for a full five minutes before bringing herself to look down at that stupid stick that was haunting the depths of her mind.

Brennan nearly choked when she saw the blue, that bright blue that confirmed all of her fears, that stupidly clear, undeniable. . .blue.

"Oh. My. God." She spoke slowly as her stomach gurgled, a tell tell sign of its wanting to up churn anything that was left in its depths. "I'm pregnant."

She clutched the side of the sink to prevent from falling over as her head started to feel light, turned on the water and splashed herself with the cool liquid. The water brought her back, woke her up, and got her mind working. What was she going to do?!

Brennan through the stick away, almost violently, and exited the bathroom, her brain working quickly to try and come up with a solution to her problem. She could get an abortion? No. She excused that thought from her mind as quickly as it entered, Booth would never forgive her if she got rid of their child, that most certainly was not a way to deal with her problem. Adoption was always an option? No. She remembered being in the foster care system, she didn't want her child having to go through that. She could set it up for adoption before it was born, that would give it a definite home?! No. She would become attached, and she wasn't sure she would want to give it away after nine months.

Brennan sighed and looked at her abdomen. There was something inside of her, a little growing fetus, that would soon become a little growing child. She touched her stomach carefully, acknowledging her child's presence. After carefully stroking her stomach she made the careful decision that she never imagined she'd have to make.

She, Temperance Brennan, would carry her child, give birth to her baby, and raise it as her own.

Her life didn't have to change just because she was a mother to be, she could still be a forensic anthropologist, she could still fight crime,(thought that would have to be put on hold nearing the end of her pregnancy), she would always be Temperance Brennan, mother hood wouldn't change her. She was determined. Brennan took a deep breath and the let it out slowly, feeling a lot more relaxed knowing that she'd made a definite decision.

She was going to be a mother! She smiled a delicate smile, but let it fall once she realized what she had to do next. Surprising herself, she put her hand over her stomach and mumbled quietly to something she knew couldn't hear her.

"Time to tell Daddy."


	10. Our Child

Booth wondered the halls of the J. Edgar Hoover building holding his cup of wonderfully disgusting coffee. He whistled an unknown tune as he strolled to his office door, he entered his office and sat down at his desk happily. His mind was at ease, his back was feeling good, he didn't have a head ache like he normally did during this time of day, and the weather was perfect! What could ruin this day?!

A quiet knock on his door did nothing to mess up his mood, until he saw the face of the person standing at his door.

"Bones? What's wrong?" He asked quietly as she entered his office.

She shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk and shrugged. "Nothing."

He looked at her closely and gave a look that said word for word, "You're-lying-to-me-I-know-something-is-wrong".

Brennan adverted her eyes from Booth's face and stared at her hands in her lap. "How is your day going?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Booth watched her for a moment longer then shrugged nonchalantly. "Pretty good. You?"

She sighed and brought her face up to look Booth in the eye. "Fine. I found out some. . .news."

Booth froze and brought his feet from where they were perched on top of his desk. "What news?"

Brennan fidgeted uncomfortably. "I. . .uh, I'm not so sure how to start." She scratched the back of her neck and brought her eyes to meet Booth's. "Um. . .I'll just come out and say it, alright. But don't over react, and promise me you'll not be upset."

Booth nodded. "I promise, I won't be upset. Now, what's wrong?!"

"I'm pregnant."

Booth's eyes widened and his face paled instantly. "You're. . .pregnant? My baby?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, it has to be your child. I hadn't been with anyone without some sort of protection for almost three months, and I think if it'd been three months I would have found out before now."

Booth nodded and put his hand to his head, this had definantly put an odd twist on his good day. "What are you going to do with it?"

"What do you mean?"

Booth brought his face up to look her in the eye. "Are you going to get rid of our child? Set it up for adoption? You can't abort. . .Well, you can, but I really don't want you to."

Brennan sat up straight and took a deep breath before answering. "I'm going to keep it, raise it, be its mother."

Booth's face softened and he looked at her in a whole new way. "Really?"

"Yes, I've already made the decision, Booth. But I can't decide for you, will you help father our child? Or will it only have a mother?"

"I can't believe you have to ask that question." Booth said, coming around to sit in the chair beside hers, and taking her hand as he did so. "Of course I'll be a father to our child! I'll help in any way possible!"

Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Booth. I can't believe I'm having a baby, it seems so. . .improbable. I never wanted children, I never thought about having children, and now. . .I'm going to have a baby, with you of all people." She sat back and looked at Booth astonishingly, and noticing his expression quickly added:"Not that that's a bad thing. I've told you repetitivly that you're an ideal candidate for a mate. We'll have a beautiful baby!"

Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan on the cheek. "Thanks, Bones."

"For what?" She asked, flustered by his odd reaction to her ramblings.

"For giving our child a chance."

Brennan smiled at her partner and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Not a problem."


	11. Gut Feeling

"Bones! I wouldn't name anything that, let alone my child! Wilma? Come on! It's so. . .old ladyish."

Brennan pursed her lips, the two sat across from each other at the diner, taking a lunch break and talking about "possible", (hence the word possible), name choices for their baby.

"Booth, Wilma sounds very intelligent! I want our child to have an intelligent name!"

Booth sighed and took another bight from his burger. "Bones, I don't care if our kid turns out to be the smartest person on the face of this planet, I'm not giving the poor thing a name like Wilma Marie!"

Brennan huffed and picked a fry from Booth's plate.

"It doesn't really matter right now, we'll decide on the name later. Right now we have bigger things to worry about, like, what are we going to tell our co-workers? They'll find out sooner or later anyway, pregnancies aren't exactly discreet things."

Booth shrugged. "I don't think my boss will be to happy when he knows that I've accidentally knocked up my partner. I don't think that conversation would go over to well. Crap, what if they break up our partnership?"

Brennan thought for a while then gave her partner a mischievous smile. "We could always say that it wasn't yours, nobody has to know that your my child's father, it's none of their business. And, think about it, we're not in any sort of obvious relationship, no one knows anything about what happened on New Year's eve, we could pull this off!"

Booth grinned. "I like the way you think. This way, both of us can see our kid, without having the problem of being forced to work separately. I like it. Great idea, Bones. No wonder you're the genius." He winked at her, and she gave a proud smile in return.

Brennan's eyes stayed on his and she stared at him, transfixed. Booth grinned at the way she looked at him, and leaned in closer to her. "Whatcha thinkin, Bones?"

Brennan never took her eyes from his and brought her hand up to trace the side of his jaw. "I'm trying to picture our child. What it'll look like."

Booth laughed and patted the hand that rested on his face tenderly. "Bones. . .we'll have a beautiful baby. She'll have your eyes, my nose, your beautiful hair, and of course, my smile."

Brennan brought her hand from his face and smirked at him. "What makes you think it'll be a girl?"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know, just a gut feeling."

Brennan nodded. "Well, I don't want it to be a boy and you think it's a girl, that could seriously diminish it's masculinity."

Booth grinned, knowingly. "I don't think we'll have a problem with that, Bones. My gut is pretty reliable."

Brennan laughed lightly and finished drinking the rest of her beverage. Booth laughed as well and took out his bill fold to pay for their lunch. "You know that plan of yours has one problem."

"And what's that?" Brennan asked as she stood up from the booth and through her coat around her.

"If I'm not the father then, who the baby daddy?"

Brennan thought for a minute and then took Booth's arm as they headed out the exit. "It could always be your brother's."

Booth stopped and stared at her. "Bones, that's not even funny. Why would you even fathom having a baby with Jared of all people?"

"I'm joking, Booth. I don't want a child with Jared Booth. But, if we're thinking about this logically, when the baby is born it's definitely going to have a little of you in it, and Jared is your brother. You've gotta admit, it would be easy to explain it that way."

Booth snorted. "Not in a million years will I ever let you even pretend to have a child with someone like my brother. You're better than that. He's got a long way to go before he can be considered a decent human being again."Booth spoke as the two reached his SUV. "And besides, when and where would you've been to have made a baby with _Jared_? I'm not even sure where he lives anymore."

Brennan rolled her eyes in Booth's direction once he entered the car. "I told you, Booth. I was joking, it's nothing to get worked up over. I can just say that I don't know who the father is because. . .I was intoxicated when the child was conceived, which is actually partly true. I _was_ intoxicated when we conceived our baby."

Booth scowled in her direction and pulled out of the parking spot they were in. "Don't say it like that, it sounds bad. What will we tell her when she gets older, 'oh, Sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy were drunk when we decided to have you, that's why we're not together," I can just hear that conversation, it would scar her for life."

"Oh, Booth, don't be over dramatic!" Brennan said, crossing her arms over her just starting to show abdomen. "She'll be completely unscathed!" Brennan's eyes widened as Booth gave her a cocky grin.

"Bones. . ." He said with a playful nudge of his elbow.

"Don't go there, Booth! I didn't mean to call 'it' a 'she'! Look what you've got me doing, confusing my unborn child's identity. I don't know what it is yet, and I refuse to give it a gender pronoun until I'm absolutely sure!"

Booth grinned in her direction again. "Mmhmm, whatever you say, Bones."

"Booth!" Brennan slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "It is what I say, you can't go calling it a she until we know for sure!"

"Fine, Bones!" Booth said, eyeing her angry expression. "Just don't hit me again." He added with an amused grin.

Brennan huffed and leaned her head on the window seal, watching the passing scenery. She smiled as she thought about having a little girl, a beautiful young lady, she could put bows in her hair and put her in frilly dresses, something she was never fond of when she was an infant. Her smile grew and she unconsciously found her hand resting comfortably on her abdomen.

Booth eyed his partner and a feeling of unexpected love rushed through him, this wonderful women was having his child, and she seemed just as excited about it as he was. He watched as she swirled slow circles on her slighty rounded abdomen, it was easy to get caught up in the moment and imagine that she and him were actually together, actually willing to welcome a child into the world together, as parents, and that their child was fully, and completely planned.

If only. . .


	12. Honest

Booth stared at his ceiling restlessly, his mind was far from at ease, making it exceedingly difficult to fall asleep. He hadn't had a bad day, no, over all his day had been fairly descent, but it was more the thoughts that had been running through his head all afternoon, _they_ were the problem.

Dr. Temperance Brennan, his partner, the beautiful and intelligent, author slash forensic anthropologist. was going to have his baby. . .and it was terrifying.

Booth brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes sleepily. How did he ever get himself into this mess? He was probably just as, if not more terrified then Temperance herself. She was always the calm one, always the one who could rationalize and get over it, but he wasn't. Things were different for him, he worried about things, rolled them over in his head for weeks and months and maybe even years before he could really make a decision, before he could really be comfortable with the knowledge that was given to him.

Booth sat up and looked at his digital clock, the words blinked 2:10, he sighed and put his feet on the warm carpeted floor. Was he ever going to get to sleep?

Fear gripped him as he realized that if he was really going to be a father again in the next few months, sleep wasn't something he'd get a lot of.

"Great." He mumbled to himself as he stood from his bed, popping his back in the process. "It's imposable to get them out of my mind."

Not that thinking about his partner and unborn child was a _bad_ thing, just, the combination of _work_ partner _carrying_ unborn child, that was the issue. Booth sighed again and made his way out of his bedroom and into his kitchen. How was he going to cope with being a single father of two? Two that both had different mothers?

Great, that mad him sound like a real wonderful human being. What was he going to do? Booth sat at his kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He felt bad for Temperance more than anything, she'd never wanted children, never even entertained the idea, and now, he'd accidentally given her something that she'd never wanted, never needed, and would've never had, if it wasn't for him.

He shook his head, no that sounded wrong, he didn't want her to get rid of their child, he'd never want that. But it wasn't something she wanted, and if she had wanted rid of it. . .he would've had to of agreed with her. Neither of them were prepared for a child, neither of them wanted a child right now, and neither of them were willing to join together and help each other raise a child that they'd accidentally brought into the world.

Booth sighed and stood back up from his table, he'd have to figure out something, and the best thing that was coming to his sleep deprived mind right now, was get over his stupid fears and help raise his daughter.

Booth gave a sarcastic chuckle, it wasn't like there was anything else he could do, anything else he wanted to do. If he was honest with himself, honest with his partner, and honest with their unborn child, he would have to say that, no matter how that child was conceived, no matter how much its mother wasn't ready for it, he wanted it, _needed_ it, welcomed it, and couldn't imagine any other women he'd rather have it with.

And this was what scared him the most.


	13. It's a girl!

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews, please keep them coming!!!!! : )_**

* * *

Brennan stared at the baby blue outline of the store before taking a deep breath and pushing the doors open. She was met with an onslaught of baby things, from little socks, to big frilly dresses, and tiny bassinets, to giant cribs that looked way to big for a small infant.

She let out the deep breath she'd taken while entering and smiled as a sells person approached her.

"Hello, I'm Amanda. Can I help you with anything?"

Brennan fidgeted and nodded her head shyly. "Yes, actually, I'm. . .expecting and. . ."

"Oh that's fantastic!" Amanda exclaimed, while making a wild and excited gesture. "We have a lot of books and videos for expecting mothers, if you want to look at those."

Brennan shook her head no. "No, I think I'm already quiet informed. I just, wanted to come and look at bassinets."

"Oh." Amanda nodded knowingly. "This isn't your first child is it?"

"Actually, yes, it is."

Amanda gave a surprised jolt and looked at Brennan like she'd just told her that she was actually an alien from a far away planet and she'd never been to earth before. Which was far from being anywhere near realistic in any form.

"Oh! In that case, follow me and I'll show you to the bassinets." Amanda said as she took Brennan's arm and led her through the rows of baby clothes.

"How far along are you?" Amanda asked as she stopped at a large shelf filled with boxes full of bassinets.

"Um, eight weeks." Brennan said as she scanned over the boxes.

"You're not showing very much, are you?"

Brennan glanced at her and quirked her eyebrow in confusion. She turned to the side and lifted her heavy jacket from her sides, her eight weeks along stomach protruded ever so slightly from her shirt.

Amanda squealed and put a hand on Brennan's baby bump. "It's a girl!" She exclaimed, earning a curious stare from Brennan.

"You don't know that."

Amanda took her hand from Brennan's stomach, and Brennan let go of her coat, letting it fall back down at her sides and cover her tiny bulge.

Amanda nodded. "Yes I do, that child is definitly a girl, believe me."

Brennan stared at her a bit longer then shook her head. No one, not even Booth, could know for sure what the baby was yet, she wouldn't have any of it.

Amanda smiled a knowing smile then pranced off calling over her shoulder: "If you or your little girl need anything just let me know. Ok?"

Brennan smiled over her shoulder, still awing at the crazy women, and then turned back to examine the bassinets.

--

Thirty minutes later Brennan found herself staring, yet again, at another building. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed her bump affectionately before surprising herself yet again by talking to her own abdomen.

"You ready to go see Dr. Addison?"

She sighed as she let her hand fall and walked into the doctor's office. She scribbled her name down on an appointment sheet and took some forms to fill out, then sat herself down in the waiting room.

She focused attentively on the forms in her hand and when finished didn't let her vision fall to the other women in the room, but when she came back she couldn't help but look.

There was a women looking at the least five months along, with three younger children that looked about the same age, triplets, Brennan guessed. A teenage girl looking extremely close to her due date, clinging to what looked to be her own mother nervously. An older lady who probably wasn't far from Brennan in her pregnancy, and a young couple holding on to each other lovingly, as they both stroked the women's protruding abdomen.

Brennan adverted her eyes from the others and stared at her hand in her lap, twidiling her thumbs nerviously. She listened as the women were called and looked up when she found that she and the older women were the only two left in the waiting room.

The older women glanced up from her magazine and smiled politely. "First time?" She asked in a smooth voice.

Brennan smiled back and nodded timidly. "Yes. You?"

The older women chuckled and looked down at her baby bump for a moment. "It's my second child, but my fourth pregnancy. I, uh, had a daughter who was still born, and another child who I miscarried."

"Oh." Brennan spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

The women smiled at Brennan's sincerity. "That's ok. That was a long time ago, I was only nineteen when I had her, my. . .still born. . .daughter, and I was twenty two when I miscarried. I'm nearly fifty now, and I have a three year old son, and soon, what I hope to be, a new born daughter."

Brennan smiled and the women stood as a nurse called her name: "Kathrine M. Greenly."

Kathrine stood and nodded politley to Brennan. "Good luck with your new baby, a girl, I think." She spoke before following the nurse back into the patient rooms.

Brennan watched her go, dumbfounded. Why did everyone think her baby was a girl?

Brennan jumped from her dazed state as another nurse called her name. Brennan stood happily, getting sick of sitting and waiting, and followed the nurse out of the waiting room and into a tiny room with a table that she sat on once entering.

The nurse smiled kindly at Brennan and opened her patient file. "Is this your first pregnancy, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes."

The nurse grinned. "Dr. Addison will be with you shortly."

As the nurse exited the room Brennan looked at the walls of the room, there was a large amount of pictures portraying fetuses in various states of development.

She stared at the picture of the embryo at eight weeks and put her hand on her stomach affectionately. The child looked very little like a human, but it was showing some physical characteristics and she was happy to know that her child had a fully developed skeletal system. She ran her hand over the picture and cocked her head to the side, she smiled and tears nearly came, which she associated to the copious amount of estrogen running through her system. But, regardless, her child had a full bone structure!

Brennan jumped as the door opened, and she quickly took her hand from the picture, she turned to stare at Dr. Addison, who was wearing a knowing grin on her face.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." She said as Brennan sat back down on the table.

"Hello Dr. Addison."

Dr. Addison stared at the patient folder and then looked up at Brennan only slightly stern. "This is a little late for your first appointment, isn't it?"

Brennan shrugged and then tucked a peice of hair behind her ear. "I was busy."

Dr. Addison laughed lightly. "Yes, we get that a lot. But, I have a sneaking suspicion that you were probably scared more than anything."

Brennan glared at the doctor and shook her head. "I'm not scared, Dr. Addison. I'll have you know that I have researched pregnancy quite adamantly in the past few weeks and I am fully aware of what is to come. I'm a forensic anthropologist who works in connection with the FBI, it is extremely hard for me to find personal time, especially since not one of my colleagues knows that I'm expecting."

Dr. Addsion smiled, if possable, even larger and nodded her head. "Ok, then Dr Brennan, whatever you say. We'll start with a physical examination and then we'll run a few tests, listen to the heart beat, and then we'll try an ultrasound. That sound good?"

Brennan nodded, still flustered.

--

"And that's your baby!" Dr. Addison announced as a small gray mass appeared on the ultra sound screen.

Brennan stared at the screen, examining it like a set of remains. "Look, there it is!" She exclaimed, pointing at a tiny object.

Dr. Addison laughed at Brennan's enthusiastic remark and nodded her head yes. "Yes, Dr. Brennan, that's your baby!"

Brennan laughed lightly and stared at the tiny unmoving figure. She smiled looked at her stomach, then back at the monitor, trying to picture exactly what the child looked like.

Dr. Addison smiled at Brennan and looked at the tiny mass effectionatly as well. "Would you like a picture to show the baby's father?"

Brennan's smile wavered slightly then grew as she imagined showing Booth their baby's form. "Yes please." She answered politely.

Dr. Addison nodded then stared back at the screen, moving the wand on Brennan's stomach around as she did so. "You know, it's to early to tell, but I'd be about willing to bet that this kid is a girl."

Brennan scowled momentarily then shook her head. "You're the fourth person to tell me so."

Dr. Addison laughed. "Well then I'd feel bad for the child if it turned out to be a boy."

Brennan smiled and stared at her child again.

You know, she was actually starting to believe that her child, _might_ be a girl.


	14. Hand in Hand

Brennan sat in her partner's office staring down at the picture in her hand, she traced the gray image and smiled lightly. The first image of her child. She sighed then jumped dramatically as someone touched her shoulder. She turned her head swiftly and smiled when she saw Booth standing behind her with a playful smirk.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" Booth asked not unkindly.

Brennan stood up and handed the photograph in her hands over to him. "I went to the doctor today. They did an ultrasound, that's the picture."

Booth looked at the photo and his eyes widened in awe. "This is. . .the baby?"

Brennan put her hands in her pockets nervously and nodded her head yes. Booth smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Is she that light spot up in the corner?"

Brennan went around to stand beside him and looked at where his finger was pointed.

"Yes."

Booth smiled and hugged Brennan to his side.

"Thanks, Bones."

Brennan shrugged and leaned her head on Booth's shoulder affectionately. "Well, it's your child as well, it only seemed fair to show you the child's first images. says the baby is growing exceptionally so far. I got to hear the heart beat."

Booth looked down at the women in his arms and felt a small twinge of jealousy at not being able to be there to hear the heart beat of his child as well.

"When did you go?"

Brennan shrugged. "Earlier this morning, I didn't want to have to leave early from work."

Booth nodded, still slightly offended, but deciding it best to leave it be. "Will you call me when you have your next appointment?"

Brennan looked up at him with an odd expression on her face. "You want to go?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Booth inquired, letting his arm drop from her shoulder.

Brennan shrugged again. "I don't know, I just didn't think that it would be something you'd want to participate in."

"Bones! Of course I'd want to participate in something like that! It's my child isn't it? I want to be a part of her life!"

Brennan stared at her hands for a second then looked her partner in the face, seeing his gently stern eyes. "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't know."

Booth laughed at her guilty look and was awed at her sudden change in attitude.

"It's ok, Bones. Just, give me a call next time. I'm not angry or anything, just. . .I'm a little offended that you didn't think I'd care."

Brennan crossed her arms in front of her and nodded her head understandingly. Booth couldn't help it, he grinned at her with a small chuckle and put the picture of their child on his desk.

"Come on, Bones, Let's go get some lunch."

He held out his arm towards her and she took it with a smile.

As they made their way down the halls of the J. Edgar Hoover building agents turned their heads in curiosity as they observed the two that normally fought their way down the halls, make their way through the building hand in hand. Odd.

Booth eyed the women on his arm and bumped shoulders with her playfully. "Where do you want to go?"

Brennan turned her head to the side in thought then pressed the down button on the elevator. "Hmm. How about Italian? Pizza sounds really good right now."

Booth nodded as the elevator opened to the parking garage.

"Then, Pizza it is."


	15. Sorry

Booth sighed as he leaned back in his office chair, utterly full from his lunch with Brennan. He looked up as he heard a soft knock on his door frame and sat up, feeling like a tick with his full stomach.

"Hay Logan." He greeted his guest politely.

Logan nodded a casual hello and sat himself across from Booth's desk.

"Have you spoken to Elissa lately?" Logan inquired, obviously bothered by something.

Booth shook his head. "No. Why?"

Logan shrugged. "We have a new case. She hasn't spoken to me unless necessary since new years."

Booth quirked an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"That's it! I have no idea!" Logan said suddenly furious. "She won't even speak to me! Let alone tell me what's wrong! You know, I'm starting to think that having a guy for a partner would've been a whole lot easier. It's like being married with her! Well, minus having to come home to her, but still!"

Booth smirked. "Listen, man, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I saw her earlier today when I came in this morning, but that's it."

Logan nodded and rubbed his eyes, putting his head in his hands woefully. "Does Dr. Brennan ever ignore you like this?"

"No, she likes to argue. She'd tell me if something was wrong, and I don't think she'd let it go either."

Logan laughed. "I'd hate to see angry, she seems like the kind of women who likes to put up a good argument."

"That she is." Booth replied with a nod of his head.

"How is she? She was pretty out of it on New Years."

Booth shrugged. "She's ok." Well, if you counted going through an unexpected pregnancy with your partner's child ok. In reality her job was being questioned, her entire way of living was getting ready to change, her working partnership was going to take an abrupt turn soon, (whether she liked it or not he was going to be around a lot more than she was counting on), and she was focused on keeping her pregnancy a secret for as long as she could. That didn't sound ok to him.

"She's seems like a pretty nice women." Logan observed. "Nice looking too, very logical, seems quiet stable. Is she seeing anyone?"

Booth laughed then shook his head in amusement. "I don't think so. But I'm not so sure she's really wanting to see anyone now, she's sort of. . .occupied. She's got a lot going on right now."

Logan nodded, taking in Booth's words. "Do you think you could give me her number anyway? I might just call her up to talk. . .or something." Logan paused and silence followed. "Well, that is, if you aren't. . .you know, interested in her."

Booth eyed the agent in front him for a moment before deciding it was probably polite to give an answer. "We're partners, Logan. . .just partners." Booth rethought that statement and concurred that, seeing as she was carrying his child, they were a little more than partners, even if they weren't _really _romantically involved. "I told you, I'm not sure if she really wants a relationship right now, but. . .I'll talk to her for you. That sound ok?" Wow this conversation was odd, he felt like he was in high-school again, promising his best friend that he'd talk to the head cheerleader for him because he was to nervous.

Logan smiled slightly. "Well, thanks. . .I guess." He stood then and made his way towards the door, then turned to look at Booth again. "And, if you see Elissa, please tell her to come talk to me."

Booth nodded. "Will do."

"Thanks."

Booth gave a chuckle and turned back to his work, picking up the ultra sound picture from his desk and eyeing the blob he knew to be his baby. Yeah right, of course he was going to talk to the women carrying his child about seeing another man.

Booth smirked and put the picture of his child in his coat pocket, only slightly guilty about lying to his fellow FBI agent. "Sorry Logan, not gonna happen."


	16. Emotions

Brennan squinted her eyes as she stared at the computer screen, engrossed in her reading. Now, at ten weeks pregnant, she was unbelievably curious about her child's development and was searching adamantly on the internet for anything she could find regarding the baby's growth.

She rubbed her eyes as they started to burn. It said here that the baby's external ear parts were formed.

"Oh!" She mumbled to herself. "The fetus has ears!"

She scrolled down the page and once again was over come by a rush of emotion.

"It's heart is developed!" She exclaimed, letting tears flow from her eyes. Then she read the part about mood swings during the tenth week.

Now the tears were angry tears. She wiped at them angrily and tucked her hair behind her ears and away from her wet eyes. She picked her phone and dialed the number her fingers had memorized without thinking.

"Booth."

She heard the greeting and her tears continued in full.

"Hello?"

She heard him inquire, hearing the worried edge of his voice, and the sudden alertness in to his tone.

"Booth! I hate not being in control of my emotions!"

"Bones? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Brennan nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't be seen. "It's. . ." She glanced at her bedside clock. "One o'clock A.M."

Booth sighed and Brennan heard him sit up. "What's wrong, Bones?"

Brennan shrugged. "I was looking up pregnancy on my lap top. I was curious as to how the fetus inside me was developing. The fetus has ears, and the fetal heart is fully developed." She stopped here and gave a sniffle and a tiny, emotional, whine. "Booth! I started crying! And then I read about emotions, and I realized that I don't have any conscience control over my emotional behavior!" Her words were coming out in sobs now. "Booth! I don't like not being in control!"

Booth groaned. "So. . .you're upset because you've lost control?"

"Booth! That is a very vague observation, it doesn't adequately explain exactly what I feel that I've lost control of. I have control over most things, just not my emotions!"

"Oh, forgive me for the confusion."

"Don't make fun of me! It doesn't help any. I'm not feeling well, Booth. The emotional imbalance, plus the queasy feeling that comes and goes all the time, and my back is killing me. Your sarcasm doesn't help at all! I'm carrying _your_ fetus! This thing inside of me is half you! You could be a little more sensitive towards me! It's your fault I'm pregnant! It's all_ your fault_! I don't want a baby, Booth! I can't have a baby! I. . .I. . .I. . ." She stopped here and the only thing that Booth could make out were the uncontrollable sobs that racked her body.

"Oh God, Bones. Please calm down, I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to get you pregnant, I didn''t mean to insult you. I'm sorry. Please, just, calm down." Booth spoke pleadingly, looking for his keys as he did so. "Look, I'm coming over. We'll talk when I get there."

Brennan let out one last sob and nodded her head, forgetting yet again that the couldn't see her. "Thank you, Booth."

Booth stopped a moment, hearing her sudden change in tone, he softened his own voice. "No problem, Bones."

--

Brennan jumped as she heard a knock on her door, only fifteen minutes after hanging up with her partner. She jumped off her bed and made her way down the hall to the living room to open the door.

She heard the knock again and unlocked the door just as the person on the other side of the door, (Booth of course), was letting his hand fall from his second knock.

He gave her a concerned glance, noting her tear stained eyes and blotchy red face. He stepped inside her living room, closing the door behind him and noted her silky red night gown that showed off her tiny baby bump.

Brennan stood, staring at her partner for less than five seconds, just long enough for him to observe her appearance, before jumping up and embracing him in a tight hug. She clung to his neck and sobbed on his shoulder while he rubbed her back affectionately.

"Shh. It's ok, Bones. It's ok, I'm here, it's ok." He pulled her hair from her face and couldn't help but smile when he felt her stomach touch his own. He smoothed back the hair of her forhead and kissed her gently on her temple. "It's ok. Shh, it's ok."

Brennan stopped her sobbing and was reduced to quiet tears. "Booth, what's wrong with me?" She mumbled into his t-shirt.

Booth smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead, hugging her to him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Bones. I'm really really sorry. This is all my fault. Of all the things I could have done to you, of all the things I could have given you, I had to screw up and give you a baby." Booth took her chin and cupped it gently, moving her head up to look him in the eyes. "Please forgive me, Temperance. Please. You can do whatever you want with this baby, it's your decision. You're her mother, not me, and if you don't want to keep her. . .I can't blame you."

Brennan's eyes leaked tears again as she rapped her arms around Booth's neck again and nuzzled her face against his neck.  
"It takes two people to conceive a child, Booth. No matter what I said, or what I will say, this is not all your fault. I'm as much to blame as you are, and as for keeping the baby goes, I've told you already, I'm going to raise this child, there won't be anything changing my mind anytime soon. Besides, when you refer to the fetus as a specific gender, it's unbelievably difficult to think of getting rid of it."

Booth chuckled lightly and she gave a small laugh as well, muffled slightly, as she still had her face buried in his neck. Brennan closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, still clinging to him tightly. "Thank you for coming, Booth. You really didn't have to."

Booth snorted, and quirked an eyebrow. "Bones, did you hear yourself? If I hadn't come over then what would you have done? Probably freaked out and. . .I don't know. . .had a mental break down."

Brennan slapped him playfully on the arm and pouted dramatically. "That's not fair, Booth! You've been through this before, it's all relatively new to me. I have absolutely no prier experience to rely on, and I know very few people who have ever been through child birth. It's terrifying, Booth, a lot more than I thought it would ever be."

Booth nodded. "I know, Bones, and I'm sorry. But I want you to know that you can call me whenever you need to. I'm here for you, please understand that." He traced her jaw with the back of his hand and gave her a pleading look that she couldn't draw away from.

"I understand, Booth, thank you." Brennan replied, looking as if she had more to say. "Will you stay?"

Booth's eyebrows knitted together as he pondered her request. "What do you mean?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? You know, sleep with me?"

Booth's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Bones, I. . ."

"Not like that!" Brennan cut him off. "I mean in the literal since of the term. As in, go to bed, and fall asleep, participate in the act of slumber. . .sleep with me."

Booth chuckled and brought his hand up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Of course I will, Bones. I'd be more than happy to."

Brennan nodded, a smile forming on her tired face. "Good, because I'm tired, and I could really use some rest."

"Lead the way." Booth said, motioning towards her bedroom.

He followed her down the hall and into her bedroom and watched her take her lap top from the bed and shut it off then climb under the covers and pat the spot beside her, welcoming him to take up his position in her bed.

Booth sat at the edge of the bed took off his shoes and jacket and laid them neatly by her nightstand, then lifted the covers and slid into bed beside her. Once his head hit the pillow Brennan flicked off her lamp and nuzzled her face into his neck, and resting her arm on his chest as he rapped his own arms around her frame.

Brennan sighed into Booth's neck, and he followed her sigh with a sigh of his own as he brushed his hand agains her baby bump and felt her smile against his neck. He kissed her forhead gently for the third time that night, loving the way her skin felt against his lips, and slowly drew circles on her abdomen.

What he would pay to go to sleep like this, every night, for the rest of his life.


	17. Moved

**_Thanks for all the awesome reviews, please keep them coming!!!!! :)_**

* * *

The sun broke through the curtains, lighting up the semi dark room and waking Seeley Booth from his slumber. He opened his eyes to the bright Saturday morning and stared down at the women laying on his chest. Brennan had moved herself to lay right on top of him, her legs intertwined with his, her head resting contentedlyin the crook of his neck, and her stomach taking its place on top of his own abdomen.

Booth smiled at his partner and moved her hair from her face, tracing her jaw outline with his fingers. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He felt his heart beat wildly as she snuggled closer to him and gave a small yawn.

You know, it was odd how far he'd fallen. How he had finally realized he couldn't get back up, and how he wasn't even sure he really wanted to. He'd never remembered feeling the way he felt now towards anyone, anyone at all.

No, she was the only one who could entrance him the way she did, the only one who truly held his countless broken heart. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how unsafe it was to trust her with his heart, how he was purposefully plunging into an uncertain world of possible pain and rejectment. But it didn't matter anymore, he didn't care, if he got hurt, he got hurt.

He was sick of hiding it from himself, sick of sinking further and further into her and denying everything. The truth was, she was his everything. As much as he hated it at times, as annoying as it got, as downright annoying _she _got, he was head over heels, stupidly, insanely, in love with Brennan. And he was starting to like it.

Booth had no idea what had brought him to make this conclusion after three years of partnership, whether it be because he finally realized how caring she could be, how much heart she actually had, or because he'd seen a whole new side of her sense she got pregnant, a side he knew she'd always had.

Whatever had opened his eyes, he knew that his love wasn't directed towards her just because she was having his baby, he had a feeling that he'd love her even if she couldn't have children at all, if she never wanted to marry him, if she never loved him, and if she hated him with all of her power to hate, he knew that he would always have a place for her in his heart, no matter what she decided, he was hers, fully and completely hers.

Brennan stirred again and opened her eyes slowly, bringing her head up to see Booth's awed staring. She smiled at him and stretched her arms and back. Then she tensed suddenly and gave a panicked glance at the clock.

"We're going to be late!" She exclaimed, hopping off of her partner and kneeing him in the stomach as she did so.

"Ow!" Booth exclaimed rubbing his gut. "What exactly are we so late for, Bones?"

Brennan scurried around the room and and started grabbing clothes from her dresser and closet.

"I have a doctor's appointment at ten, and it's nine thirty now. If you want to come I suggest you get up and take a shower, I took one last night, so the bathroom is all yours."

Booth sat up and rubbed his eyes, watching her comb out her hair and tie it back into a high pony tale.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, seeing he hadn't moved from the bed. "Go! Come on, let's go, get ready!"

Booth stood and stretched his back, as Brennan sighed and came to push him forcefully into the bathroom.

"There are towels in the cabinet under the sink, and wash clothes as well. Don't use the shampoo in the purple bottle, and don't use the bar of soap, they both smell very feminine and I don't think you want to go around smelling like flowers all day. Use the shampoo in the white bottle and the liquid soap in the yellow bottle. Ok?"

Booth nodded at her rantings as she flew out of the bathroom and came back with a fresh set of clothes for him, an outfit that he conveniently left at her house just in case he had to stay the night for some reason.

Brennan gave a brief smile then shut the door, leaving him standing, still a little asleep, in her bathroom. What shampoo was he not supposed to use again?

--

Fifteen minutes later the two were standing in Brennan's kitchen, Booth with wet hair, and Brennan with a still frantic expression. She rummaged through her cabinets and found her prenatal vitamins, taking them with a sip from her bottle of water and grabbing a sandwich that she'd conveniently made the night before from her refrigerator. She grabbed her purse, water, and partner and excited her apartment, locking the door behind her.

When they reached the parking lot with twelve minutes to spare, Brennan freaked out because she'd forgotten her keys.

"Oh my God! I've locked myself out of my apartment! Booth I forgot my key, what I'm I going to do now? We're going to be late!"

Booth sighed and lead her gently over to his car, bringing his keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of her face.

"It's ok, Bones. We can take my car, now get in the car, and please try to calm down."

Brennan nodded and took a deep breath, sitting herself in the passenger's side and taking out her sandwich from her purse. Booth sighed and got in the driver's seat, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot.

Brennan halved her sandwich and held it out towards Booth. "You want half?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No thanks, Bones, I'm good. Besides, you need to eat, you'll get sick if you don't eat anything with your vitamins."

--

They arrived at the doctor's office three minutes late, and still had to wait. Brennan squirmed restlessly in her seat, as they waited for someone to call her name. She stared around at the people in the waiting room with them, and realized that she felt a lot less weird about being here when she had Booth with her.

She turned her head to her left and eyed her partner, who looked sorely out of place. He turned his head to look at her as well, and smiled a small smile, she smiled back and sighed deeply as she was forced to move positions again.

Brennan turned as she saw the door to the doctor's office open and Kathrine Greenly walked in, the three year old son she'd spoke of, trailing behind her. She smiled at Brennan and Brennan smiled back politely, finding comfort in the face of the fifty year old mother. Kathrine sat in the seat beside Brennan and brought her son up to sit in her lap, where her now very obvious pregnant stomach protruded from her white blouse.

Kathrine leaned over to Brennan and spoke softly. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Booth turned to look at the women and Brennan eyed him for a moment before answering. "He's my partner."

Kathrine nodded. "Oh. Work partner?"

Brennan nodded yes. "How did you know?"

"You're not wearing a ring, neither is he." Kathrine added with a small laugh.

"Oh. Right." Brennan spoke, unconsciously rubbing her left ring finger. "Is that your son?"

Kathrine nodded. "Yes, this is Robert, he's been dying to come to the doctor with me. He wants to see his baby sister."

"So you're having a girl?"

Kathrine stared at her stomach for a moment then opened her mouth to answer, but Robert spoke over her. "Mommy says she has a baby boy in her belly, but I still think he's a baby girl. I want a sister."

Brennan laughed lightly. "How many weeks are you, Kathrine?"

"I'm fourteen weeks, they did an ultra sound at twelve weeks and told me the baby was a boy. But, Robert and I want a girl, we're still hoping they messed up somehow." Kathrine spoke with the traces of a laugh in her voice.

"Does the baby's father want a girl as well?" Brennan questioned, simply for the sake of conversation.

Kathrine scrunched up her face and adverted her eyes for a moment. "I don't really know, the father is. . .not available for questioning, so to speak. We work together, and we weren't trying to have a baby, he freaked out when I told him, I haven't spoken to him sense. He's an FBI agent actually, I'm a pathologist who works for the FBI."

Booth turned his head and looked at Kathrine curiously. "What's his name? If that's not to personal. I work at the FBI as well, I may know him."

Kathrine looked slightly surprised to hear Booth speak and looked at Robert nervously before sitting him down and instructing him to go play with the toys the doctor's office provided for the patient's children.

"His name is Hayden Lindsay, he works in missing persons."

Booth nodded a confused look forming on his face. "Yeah, I know Lindsay. He had a divorce about a year ago, he said it was because he was unable to have children."

Kathrine laughed dryly. "Well I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm carrying his child. There hasn't been any one else. We went out nearly three months after his divorce, right after Robert's father left me. We'd been friends a while before that, and he knew I was going through a lot, you know, after nearly ten or more years of marriage, the man just up and leaves me. Hayden was there for me through all of that, served as a father for Robert, even. I really don't think it was he who was unable to have children."

Booth nodded. "Well, he was never very open about his life. I don't know much about him."

Kathrine nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when a women finally called her name. "Temperance Brennan."

She stood up suddenly and grabbed Booth's arm as she did so. Kathrine's eyes widened.

"You're Dr. Brennan? Oh, I've heard of you! You work with the FBI to solve murders don't you?"

Brennan nodded yes. "I'm a forensic anthropologist."

Kathrine nodded and gave a smile. "I've heard a lot about your work, it's nice to finally meet you, ."

Brennan smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." And with that she pulled Booth over to the nurse, who led them to a room.

--

Fifteen minutes later, Brennan was laying on a bed with goo on her stomach, listening to the heart beat of her child as Booth stood over her, waiting for to bring their baby up on the ultra sound screen.

Dr. Addison grinned at the two then rubbed the ultra sound wand over Brennan's stomach, bringing up a tiny image that squirmed happily in its mother's stomach.

Booth grinned and let out a laugh, and Brennan watched as the baby moved around, happy tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed Booth's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"That's our baby, Booth!"

Booth nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of his hand, then kissed her hand tenderly.

"Yes it is, Bones. That's our baby."

Brennan couldn't help it, she busted out in tears and giggles at the same time, earning an odd look from both Booth and .

Dr. Addison gave Brennan a knowing smile. "That, my dear, would be your hormones kicking in."

Brennan nodded. "I know, and I hate it."

Dr. Addison laughed and Booth grinned at his partner, lovingly.

The baby moved suddenly and did an odd sort of jump. Brennan laughed at her child and found it odd that she couldn't feel it moving at all.

Dr. Addison smiled at the image. "It looks like this baby is going to be an active child."

Booth gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Great, another women who can't sit still."

Brennan slapped him on the hand and glared at him. "I can sit still, Booth!"

Booth laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you can, Bones."

Booth set his hand on Brennan's shoulder and Brennan turned to him. She stopped for a second then leaned back, looking at him in awe.

"Booth! You used the purple shampoo!"


	18. Angela Knows

**_Please forgive me for not posting sooner. I've been busy with school and all that jazz. This chapter isn't all that great, but the next one should be better. :)_**

Brennan leaned carefully over the fresh remains, squinting her eyes as she observed the skull of the dead women. She relished in her ability to keep the contents of her stomach while looking at dead humans, even at twelve weeks pregnant. Brennan jumped as someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Angela! You scared me!"

Angela laughed lightly and glanced at her watch. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch, it's been a while sense we went on lunch break together."

Brennan eyed the body on the forensic table and sighed as her stomach rumbled angrily, informing her of her and her baby's hunger. She snapped off her latex gloves, gave off instructions to her newest grad student, and nodded a yes to Angela. "That sounds great, where are we going?"

Angela's eye brows rose in surprise. "I was thinking I'd have to force you."

"You're in luck, I'm hungry." Brennan said with a smile as she descended the forensic platform, discarding her lab coat as she did so.

--

Less than a minute later the two were in Angela's car making their way to a restaurant of Angela's choosing. Brennan moved uncomfortably and pulled on her shirt, trying to hide her growing stomach, which was now quite obvious unless she wore baggy clothing.

Angela eyed her friend's frantic tugging at her clothing and gave her a curious look. "What's up, Bren?"

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing."

Angela stared at her a moment longer then shook her head, deciding to let it go for now. She rounded the corner and pulled into a brightly colored restaurant that Brennan had never been to before. Angela pulled into a parking spot and happily turned the car off, taking the keys and jumped out of the car with a small spring. Brennan followed, though a lot less springy.

The two made their way into the restaurant and stood at the front, waiting for a someone to seat them. A man, looking somewhere between his late twenties to mid thirties greeted them. He eyed Brennan and Angela both, letting his eyes linger a little longer on Brennan, but she was quite sure his attention was drawn somewhere far off her face. Brennan crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

The man quickly adverted his eyes and smiled at the two. "Table for two?"

Angela nodded, and grabbed her friends arm, as the waiter led them to their table. She leaned over and grinned. "He was so checking you out, Bren!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I saw that, Angela, and I think he was more interested in my chest than anything else."

Angela laughed and sat down as they were lead to a small booth in the back of the restaurant. The two sat and Brennan watched as their waiter watched her then blushed a bright red before straitening and pulling out his pad. Brennan eyed him curiously before glancing down at her lap and seeing that her shirt was hugging her pregnant stomach, and it was very easy to tell she was expecting.

She gave a small laugh and pulled her shirt down. Angela looked at their waiter's blushed face and then back to Brennan with a quirked eyebrow. Brennan shrugged and picked up her menu. The waiter recovered from his temporary shyness and straitened up, staring at Angela this time.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio with some water on the side." Angela said.

Brennan stared at her menu, and then brought her face up and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from her pig tail behind her ear. "I'll have water."

The waiter nodded and scurried off. Angela laughed and turned to Brennan. "Ok, why no booz?"

Brennan shrugged. "I just don't want any. We do have to go back to work, you know."

"That never stopped you before, I thought you enjoyed a nice glass of whine every once in a while."

"Yes, Ange, ever once in a while. Not all the time."

Angela picked up her menu. "Fine."

Brennan squirmed uncomfortably and groaned as she was met with the sudden urge to pee for the billionth time that day. She stood from the booth and pulled on her shirt. Angela laughed. "When are you going to tell me, Brennan?"

Brennan stopped and stared at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Temperance Brennan, you know exactly what I mean! You're pregnant! And you haven't told me!"

Brennan frowned and crossed her legs. "Yeah, I know, and you can yell at me all you want as soon as I get back from the bathroom."

Angela smirked and pointed to the bathroom. "Go. But hurry! I have a lot of question that I need answering!"

Brennan nodded a silent thank you and practically ran to the bathroom, where, only after she had relieved herself, the sudden knowledge than Angela knew hit her right on. How was she going to explain this to her best friend? Angela Montenegro was sure to guess at who the father was, and she was sure she would have a pretty good guess. Brennan sighed and washed her hands, then, taking a hand full of water splashed it onto her nervous face. She just hoped that Angela hadn't told anyone else at the Jeffersonian.

Brennan dried her hands and face and made her way back to the table, not bothering to tug on her shirt, which was positioned to show off perfectly her rounded abdomen. She sat across from Angela and gave a deep sigh as Angela's face grew into a wide grin.

"So. How does Booth feel about you having a baby?" Angela asked as the waiter came back, carrying their drinks on a tray.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

Angela smirked. "Don't play dumb with me, I know he knows. Why else would he be calling you every other hour when you're at work, and why else would you be going out to lunch with him almost every day? Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the father."

Brennan squirmed as Angela finished and eyed her lap nervously, biting her lip. Angela's eyes widened at Brennan's fidgeting.

"Oh. My. God!! Booth _is _the father!!! When did you two finally . . ."

"Angela!" Brennan interrupted her as their waiter returned.

He looked between the two, first at Angela's raised eyebrow and second at Brennan's blushed face. "Can I take your order?"

Angela nodded. "I'll have the Cesar salad, go light on the dressing."

Brennan picked up her menu and eyed her choices. "I'll have tomato soup with ranch dressing on the side."

The waiter nodded and took their menus. "It'll be out in about fifteen minutes."

Angela turned back to Brennan as soon as the waiter left and gave an excited grin. "How far along are you? I guessed three months."

Brennan sipped on her drink. "Close, I'm twelve weeks. I'll be three months next week."

Angela nodded, but didn't stay silent for long. "So, how does Booth feel about you, you know, carrying his baby and all?"

Brennan sat her drink on the table and sighed. "Ange, please don't say anything. We don't want people knowing."

Angela's grinned grew larger. "Ok, sweetie. As long as I know I really don't care who else does or doesn't."

"Thank you, Angela."

Angela smirked. "Do you really think my silence doesn't have a price? I want to know everything!"

Brennan sighed yet again. "We're going to be here for a while."

Angela gave a toothy grin. "Don't worry, I love a good story."

**_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**


	19. Wiggle and Kick

Brennan rolled over for the hundredth time that night, her baby was not letting her sleep. She lay on her back and sighed as she felt the fetus inside of her moving around joyously. It wouldn't stop moving! She put her hand to her abdomen and kept it there, trying to feel any of the movement she knew the fetus was doing _inside_ on the outside.

She sighed again as she admitted defeat and took her hand from her stomach. She was eighteen weeks pregnant and was expecting to feel some sort of outside movement sometime soon. It was only nine o'clock but she had been dead tired after coming home from work and decided to go to bed early.

She pouted to herself as she thought about the odd look that Cam had given her when she'd finally had to admit she was pregnant. She stared at her protruding stomach, she couldn't really hide it anymore, and it wasn't like Cam didn't already have some sort of notion that something was going on. Of course, Cam didn't know who the father was, and Brennan was keeping it that way for as long as she possibly could.

Cam had granted her a month maternity leave after the baby was born, and a two week maternity leave directly before. The anthropologist had insisted that she didn't need a leave before she gave birth, she had to much to do. Cam had insisted the opposite.

Brennan sighed as a knock sounded at her door, she rolled over and stood up from bed then made her way down the hall. She opened the door and was met with the slightly smiling face of her partner, who was carrying a large box of take out.

"Food!" Brennan exclaimed as her stomach gave off an audible rumble. Funny, she didn't even remember being hungry a minute before.

Booth laughed. "Yes, Bones, food! The way your stomach sounds it seems like I've got to feed you or you'll starve yourself and our little girl."

Brennan's heart did a little flutter as he said 'our little girl', but she dismissed this, nothing but an overly emotional reaction due to her pregnancy. "I've told you, Booth, you've got to stop calling it a girl! What if it's a boy?"

Booth passed her and sat the food on the coffee table. "Everyone thinks she's a girl, Bones! I really, really, really, _really_ don't think this baby is going to be a boy."

Brennan sat herself down comfortably on the couch beside her partner. "You can't say that for sure, Booth. It's all up the the fetus's genetics." She commented as she reached for a box of noodles.

Booth watched her for a while and then got a box of food himself. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Names?"

Booth stared at her. "Yeah, Bones, names, you know, those things that people call people?"

"I know what names are!" Brennan replied with a huff. "I just didn't think that you'd be interested in picking out a name so soon, there are still plenty of things that could go wrong, we might loose the child, it's not intelligent to give it a name until we're positive that she'll survive birth."

Booth snickered. "You said 'She' again." Booth paused for a moment to let Brennan blush, role her eyes and punch him playfully in the arm all in one motion, before he turned serious.

"Don't you think the baby could die after it's born? She won't be any less fragile when she's outside of your womb. I don't want to think about her dying, but I know it could happen. I just think it's better to have her a name picked out before she's born so that we don't call her 'she' or 'it' for the first bit after she enters the world."

Brennan nodded and sat in silence for a moment contemplating her partner's words. "You've got a point." She said, then stood suddenly and disappeared down the hall.

Booth raised an eyebrow and continued eating. Brennan reappeared a few seconds later with her lap top and sat herself back on the couch, this time, scooting herself closer to Booth so that their hips were touching.

"What's that for?" Booth asked with a mouth full of rice.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Names of course! I want to give the baby a name that has significant meaning, therefore we have to look them up."

Booth nodded and put down his food, putting his arm around Brennan so he could lean forward and see the screen of her computer. Brennan googled "first name etymology" and opened a sight.

"We should look for girl names first." Booth said, Brennan turned to him and rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. If you insist. But we're picking a boy name as well."

Booth grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Brennan searched for a moment then spoke up. "What about Esmerelda? It means Emerald."

Booth gave Brennan an odd look. "I don't want my kid named after a character out of The Hunch Back of Notre Dome."

"We could call it Veritas. It's truth in Latin." Brennan said as she scrolled through the web site.

Booth shrugged. "Let's make a list, then we'll pick from there. Veritas can go on it. . .if you really like it, it's got a nice meaning."

Brennan nodded in agreement, opened up a word document and typed in 'Veritas'.

"I really like the idea of a Latin name." Brennan said , turning to Booth as she spoke.

"Well then look up Latin words."

Brennan obliged. "You know, I do know some Latin."

"Yes, I know." Booth said, staring at the website she'd uncovered.

--

Nearly two hours later the two were still staring at the computer, empty take out containers sitting around them. Booth now had the computer on his lap and Brennan had a box of noodles sitting in her lap.

They now had a decent list of girl names and were still engrossed in finding more. Their list consisted of: Veritas-truth in Latin, Bellus-Beauty in Latin, Libertas-freedom in Latin,Scientia-Science in Latin, Kalea-Joy or happiness in Hawaiian, Rozabela-rosy beautiful in Esperanto, and Luna-the moon in Latin.

Booth rubbed his eyes and stared at the computer's clock, it was nearly eleven thirty at night. He turned his head to Brennan, who was scooping a noddle into her mouth and staring at the screen transfixed. "Oh! I like the name Juliette! It doesn't really have a specific meaning though."

Booth yawned. "Do you think we should call it quiets for the night, Bones? It's getting late."

Brennan looked at the clock then widened her eyes. "We haven't even started looking for boy names yet." Her voice sounded slightly let down, but the sleepy little yawn that followed gave away her exhaustion.

"I can come over tomorrow after work and look at boy names with you." Booth offered.

Brennan frowned, then blushed slightly. "You're going to stay the night aren't you?"

Booth's mouth opened and closed as he attempted to form words. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her, maybe it was the pregnancy or maybe she just all of the sudden had the urge to be close to him, he was leaning more towards the first reason. He regained his composure and gave Brennan a bright smile and a tiny nod. "I wasn't planning on it, but if you want me to stay, I'd be more than happy to."

Brennan smiled and took her lap top from Booth, closed the lid and set it on the coffee table. The two stood up and picked up the empty take out boxes, putting away the small amount of food that hadn't been eaten in the refrigerator and headed down the hall to Brennan's bedroom.

Brennan curled up in her bed and watched Booth as he kicked off his shoes, took off his over shirt and climbed into bed beside of her. Brennan snuggled close to Booth and sighed. Booth stared at Brennan's stomach and, hesitating momentarily, brought his hand down to put it gently on her protruding baby bump.

She smiled against his chest and felt the child inside of her wiggle happily as Booth gently rubbed her abdomen. "Booth! Don't get it moving again, it'll never let me sleep!"

Booth chuckled and kept his hand still, the baby stopped moving. . .and then it kicked. Brennan and Booth both popped up at the kick and sat, staring at the place, right under Booth's hand, where they both had felt the child kick.

"Booth! Did you feel her kick?"

Booth nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I did!"

Brennan put her hands beside Booths and surprised him by talking to her own stomach. "Come on, Baby! Kick again for me!"

Booth laughed again and added his other hand to Brennan's stomach. The baby kicked. Both partners let out a laugh and grinned at each other.

Brennan let out a last laugh and leaned against her partner who leaned against the head board, both still keeping their hands on Brennan's abdomen. Booth brought his left arm around to hold Brennan and keep a better hold on her stomach, he rested his head on her shoulder and she leaned her head against his.

"That's our baby, Booth!" Brennan spoke as happy tears formed in her eyes, she sighed and wiped them away. "_Our_ baby."

Booth kissed her cheek and smiled as _their_ baby kicked for a third time and wiggled actively.

No, Brennan was definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

**_Please review and tell me which name you like best out of the ones I've picked! If you don't like any of them,_ please _give me some ideas! : )_**


	20. Pregnant Bones

**_Thanks for the name suggestions! I will definitely consider some of them!_**

* * *

Brennan squirmed as her baby kicked her awake, now that it had kicked once it seemed to be making a habit of it. She eyed Booth's hand which was still laying on her stomach protectively, she smiled, she liked it there.

Booth opened his eyes and stared at Brennan, she turned her head and smiled up at him as she felt him stir. "You're awake." She stated.

Booth nodded. "Yes." He tightened his hold on her and drew her closer to him, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "You are too."

She relaxed against him and smiled yet again as he started rubbing her abdomen. "I'm not an animal, Booth. You don't have to scratch my stomach."

Booth laughed. "I know that, Bones."

Brennan squirmed and hopped up. "Ok, I'm hungry." She said, getting out of bed, stretching and exiting the bedroom, making her way to the kitchen. Booth followed behind her and stopped as he saw her poring peanuts into a bowl.

"You're eating peanuts for breakfast?"

"Not just peanuts." Brennan said matter of factually. "I'll have some eggs to go with them. Sounds good."

Booth quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, whatever you say. Just remember, we've got to go to work in an hour, you don't need to be vomiting all over the place."

"I won't vomit." She said, pulling eggs out of the refrigerator. "I'm not going out in the field with you anymore, so it doesn't really matter if I vomit or not anyway, you won't be there to see it."

Booth laughed and sat himself down at her breakfast table. "Bones, have I abandoned you yet, just because you're not working with me right now? I'd rather you keep yourself and the baby happy and healthy than risk your lives at gruesome crime scenes everyday."

Brennan started frying her eggs and chose to ignore Booth's protective attitude, she had to admitt, she was carrying his child and he was bound to become protective towards them both.

Booth watched as Brennan finished frying her eggs and put them in the bowl with her peanuts, stirred it all up, added salt, pepper, hot sauce, cheese, and ketchup, then stirred it up again, got a spoon, sat down beside of him, and began eating her concoction.

Booth eyed the bowl with obvious disgust. "How can you eat that?"

Brennan shrugged, her mouth full. "It's good."

Booth shook his head as she held out a spoon full. "Want to taste?"

"I'm good." He replied, standing and heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Brennan called, her words muffled by her food.

Booth laughed quietly to himself, pregnant Bones was funny.


	21. Deutsch und Englisch I think

"Oh, I fink it villbe a girl!" Spoke the women beside Brennan, her eyes lightening up as she stared at the Anthropologist. "Your child and mine own villbe born around zeesame time! But I believemine villbe a boy."

Brennan nodded politely to the foreign sounding women. Booth shifted in his seat just as the women's husbanddid also. The young women sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. "Vhat villyou name your child?"

Brennan turned to the women and stayed silent in thought for a moment. "We've thought up a lot of names, we have a list wewill pick from when the child is born."

The women's smile brightened. "Vhata good idea!" She turned to her husbandand took his arm. "Is zhatnot a good idea, John? Veshould have done so vithour child!"

The man named John patted his wife's hand and smiled at her. "Calm down Leonie, leave the poor women alone." Her husband spoke in a British accent and Brennan wondered curiously what had brought them to America.

"Oh, no, she's perfectly fine." Brennan spoke, not wishing to be rude. John leaned over and opened his mouth to speak, then shut it as soon as he's seen who she was.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." He said, staring at her in an awed curiosity. Leonie stared at her husband. "Ow do you know er name? Ave you met?"

John smiled at Leonieand nodded. "I've been to one of her lectures while she wasin London, she's a very accomplished forensic anthropologist."

Leonie's eyes widened. "Anthropology! Vhat an interesting field of scientific discovery!"

Brennan smiled, the conversation was turning to her liking now, her speciality, her work. "Yes, it is actually."

Booth sighed, he hated it when people inquired about her work in public, she was always drawn into a very long explanationon her work and how it was so interesting to her. He couldn't quite ever catch all of what she said.

John and Leonie listened attentively to Brennan's words and when she stopped John spoke up himself. "I'm a paleontologist and I found your lecturein London very intriguing, I also heard you and your partner solved a case while their."

"Yes." Brennan said turning towards Booth who had his head in his hands and was staring off into the distance with an utterly bored expression. "Two actually, but they were both connected."

Leonie opened her eyes wide. "Yes! Zhat vas vasit not?"

"Yes, we did investigate 'sdeath." Booth eyed Brennan, he hoped she wouldn't get emotional over the dead professor.

"I knew him, we went to college together, though we weren't very close." John said, letting his voice soften in respect of the deceased.

Brennan nodded and stood as the receptionist called her name. "It was nice meeting you."

John shook the anthropologist's hand and Leonie smiled politely at the women's retreating form.

"Vait!" Leonie called standing and making her way towards Brennan. "I know zhatI just met you and it is impolite to impose or ask of you a favor, but, do you think zhat, maybe you may, um, get an interview for my usband? He so vantsto vorkagain and he was framedfor something he did not do and wazfired from is job. Do you think, that you might get ima job interview at your Jeffersonian museum?"

Brennan stared at the women then back to her husband who was watching the two with a quirked eyebrow hoping his wife was not making a fool of herself. The man seemed promising, maybe she could do something. "I'll see what I can do, can you give me a number or address so that I can contact you and your husband?"

Leonie's face lit up and she nodded exuberantly. "Of course!" She went to the receptionist's desk and asked politely for a pen and paper, scribbled down two phone numbers and a street address then gave them both to Brennan who smiled at the women and took the paper.

"Vielen Dank, Dr. Brennan!"

"Keine Ursache!" Booth called back as he and Brennan followed the nurse down the hall and into a room.

Brennan quirked an eyebrow at Booth's words. "What did you say?" She inquired.

"I think I said you're welcome. I _hope _I said you're welcome."

"What did _she _say?"

"I'm quite sure it was many thanks in German, I could be wrong. I've never delved deeply into the language. I would think you'd know, I thought you were a genius."

Booth smirked at her and she slapped his arm playfully. "Well, I can speak Chinese and you can't!"

Booth grinned."Whatever you say, Bones."


	22. It's DEFINITELY a Girl!

**_Thanks for all of the wonderfull reviews! Please keep them coming my way! Is anyone still curious as to what was wrong with Elissa? I realized I hadn't written a chapter explaining that. Please tell me if you do! If not I'll just add something briefly into one of the chapters, I don't want to leave it hanging like that._**

* * *

"I told you! I told you! I told you! I_ told_ you! And I was right! I was right! I was _right_!"

Brennan scowled at Booth's outburst. "I know you told me, I know you were right."

Booth stopped and eyed Brennan's downed expression. "What is wrong with you? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, Booth. But. . .how did you know? I've been carrying the child for nearly four months and I didn't know, but you did!"

Booth pulled into Brennan's drive way and turned off the car. "Don't be mad or upset, Bones. I think if you'd let yourself, you would've know too. It's ok, you didn't want to jump to any conclusions, it's perfectly understandable."

Brennan sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right, Angela will be excited that she was right too."

Booth sighed as well and a large grin formed on his face. "We're having a girl, Bones! A little baby girl! Parker will be so excited to have a baby sister, I told him that he was going to have another baby sister or brother, he's excited, I didn't even get to tell him that you were the mother. He still thinks the stork brings babies and didn't care who the mommy was, he just kind of jumped into big brother role and started babbling on about what he was going to do when the baby was here."

Brennan scowled a little at the mention of Booth's other offspring. "I didn't know you'd told Parker yet."

"Yeah, I actually just told him a few weeks ago. Rebbecca knows as well, but I couldn't tell Parker without telling her." Booth replied, carefully avoiding going into descriptive detail about Rebecca's disapproving reaction.

"You know, there are a lot of other people we haven't told yet. I haven't even told my father or brother and we can't keep avoiding Sweets, we're lucky he's on leave now. I don't think he would've caught it when he was here two moths ago, I wasn't that big, but now, he'll know for sure and I don't think it'll take him long to guess that you're the father."

Booth's eyebrows furrowed. "We don't have to worry about Sweets just yet, he won't be back 'til next week. Why haven't you told your family yet?"

"I just haven't had an opportunity." Brennan replied with a shrug.

Booth's eyebrows now rose in disbelief. "Your dad is at your house nearly ever other night for dinner and you haven't had an opportunity?"

"He hasn't really been coming around that often. . .I've told him not to." Brennan seemed slightly embarrassed as she admitted this and avoided eye contact with her partner.

"Why?"

Maybe her mind was fooling with her, but Booth's voice sounded a little offended. "I just didn't want him inquiring about who the father was. It won't take him long to find out it's you either and I don't want him getting angry at you because our child won't be born into the family that he thinks is proper. You don't deserve that. You _want_ that."

Booth gave a small laugh. "Bones, I don't care if your father threatens to kill me." Oops. He regretted the words as soon as he saw the panicked look on his partner's face.

"Booth! Don't say that, it's a possibility that my father actually _might_murder you! He's done if before to people that he assumed posed a threat to his children, he might think you do if he knows that you're my child's father!" Brennan's suddenly frantic attitude surprised even herself.

"Bones! Calm down, your father isn't going to kill me! He'll probably just give me a tongue lashing and threaten to kill me if I don't act as a father to our daughter, which I have full intent on doing regardless of what Max Kennan thinks."

Brennan nodded and her shoulder's relaxed. "You're right, I think I should tell him before it's to late."

Though he'd said nothing of the sorts, Booth knew that that idea was probably a very wise one and he nodded a yes.

Brennan turned and looked at Booth with a grin etched on her face. "I'll invite him for dinner tonight so you'll be there when I tell him."

Booth's face contorted into an odd mix of surprise and nervousness as he contemplated telling the murderous father of his partner that he was the father of her illegitimate daughter. This part of her idea he didn't like so much.

"Let's do that tomorrow night, tonight we celebrate! We're having a girl! We can start picking out nursery stuff and baby clothes now!"

Brennan nodded in agreement and Booth was happy that his quick change of subject had worked on her.

"I saw this very intriguing white bassinet in a baby store a few months ago, we should go look and see if they're sold out of those before the store closes!" Brennan's face dropped from her excited smile. "I don't want to buy anything, though. Things can still go wrong and it's unwise to buy baby things until I'm closer to my due date."

Booth nodded in agreement as he started the car again. "But that doesn't mean we can't look and put things on lay away!"

Brennan brightened at this and smiled back at Booth as he threw an excited grin at her.

"We're having a girl!"

* * *

**_:)_**


	23. I Hope You Know I Love You

Booth sat nervously, twiddling his thumbs as Brennan scurried around her apartment setting the dinner table and making sure she had nice napkins set out. Russ, Amy and Max were coming to dinner tonight and she seemed set on treating them like royalty.

Booth stood for the umpteenth time and wondered into the kitchen. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do, Bones?" He asked, as he'd been doing repetitively for the last hour or so.

Brennan sighed and stopped her adjusting of the silver ware to stare at Booth with an irritated expression. "You can check on the biscuits in the oven, make sure they're not burning." It was an attempt to give him something to do that he wouldn't screw up. Sure, she trusted Booth and was confident that he could set a table or make a meal or mop the floors and clean the dishes, but he wouldn't do it the way she _wanted _and she _wanted _everything as absolutely perfect as humanly possible.

Booth sighed and was thankful that she'd finally given him something to do, he felt like a useless oaf when he was just sitting on her couch watching her do all the work. He made his way to the oven and checked the biscuits, but this was a task that required only a small amount of his time and very shortly he was back to being a useless oaf.

Booth checked the pots on the stove and the stirred the things that looked as if they needed to be stirred then walked back to where Brennan was playing with two candles and a floral arrangement, trying to get them centered the way she wanted in the middle of the table.

He watched as she finally got it the way she wanted then went down the hall and into her cleaning closet to get more candles. She came back just as there was a knock on the door.

"Booth! Would you please get that!" She said, scurrying around the room, placing candles in random places and trying to find the lighter at the same time.

"Sure." Booth replied, making his way to the front door and trying to calm his stomach which was sick with nervousness.

He opened the door and on the other side stood Russ, Amy, and Max who had all apparently rode in the same car.

"Agent Booth?" Were the first words that came out of Max Kennan's mouth along with a disgusted grimace from Amy who was considering having dinner with the man who'd imprisoned her fiance.

Russ, on the other hand, smiled and shook Booth's hand. Booth stood aside and let the three pass him, Max turned to Booth and quirked an eyebrow as he shut the door behind him. "Where's Temperance?"

Booth motioned towards the kitchen just as Brennan appeared on the other side of the counter, her pregnancy hid by the tall counter.

"Hi, Honey!" Max said as he approached his daughter and leaned over the counter to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What are you cooking?"

"Macaroni, green beans, biscuits and some pecan pie and apple pie for dessert." Brennan replied, pointing in turn to each of the foods.

Booth went around to the kitchen and opened the oven door as he smelled the biscuits, he turned off the oven and took them out, placing them on a porcelain platter as he did so. Brennan instructed her family to take a seat in the living room while she and Booth finished laying out dinner and scurried off to take her macaroni off the stove eye.

Booth and Brennan laid the food out in serving trays and dishes on the table then met each other in the kitchen.

Brennan sighed. "Should we tell them now or after we eat?"

"I think they'll figure out before we have dinner, we should tell them before so they don't bring it up before you're ready to." Brennan wasn't huge, but her stomach protruded into an elegant little bump that was easily visible through her sweater, there was no way they would ignore that.

Brennan took a deep breath and Booth squeezed her hand gently as they proceeded out of the kitchen and into the living room. Amy's eyes widened as soon as Brennan rounded the corner, Max's eyebrows scrunched together and Russ cocked his head to the side. The three of them stared at Brennan's figure for a moment, her curled brown hair, her chunky silver necklace, sophisticated black sweater, loose white skirt and her feet, which were bare and surprisingly no one found that odd looking.

"Temperance?" Max said, his eyes widening as he continued to stare. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Brennan nodded and looked at Booth, who gave an encouraging nod in her direction.

"Dad. . .I'm pregnant."

Max's face seemed torn between happiness and anger. "Congratulation, honey! But why didn't you tell me before?"

Brennan shifted uncomfortably, she could not tell him the real reason why she hadn't said anything before now. "I just needed some time."

Russ looked from Booth to Brennan then back to Brennan. "He's the father isn't he?"

Brennan eyed her brother's odd expression then nodded. "If you are referring to Booth, then yes. . .he is the father."

Now it was Booth's turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Great, you've gone and knocked my sister up, Booth!" Russ said, his voice rising as he failed to control his temper.

Brennan scowled in Russ' direction as Booth's lips pursed together in an obvious look of frustration.

"It takes two people to conceive a child, Russ. It's not Booth's fault I'm pregnant! And I would appreciate you turning your anger away from him. If you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at me. I'm the one who chose to keep it rather than put it up for adoption or get an abortion. Booth gave me the choice." Brennan's tone was vicious and she glared at her brother in offense. "We've agreed to raise our daughter together and if any of you object to what we have chosen I cannot help it, I won't change my mind just because you oppose. What's happened has happened and it's useless to entertain the subject of whose child I'm carrying for any longer than necessary. Seeley Booth is not to blame and even if he was, he has done more than enough to make up for it. He has promised to be a father to our child and that's more than I could have ever asked for."

Booth stared in awe at the women beside him as her family stayed silent and Russ blushed and nodded his head like a guilty child. Max stood and approached Booth who looked the man in the eyes and waited for whatever Max was getting ready to dish out at him.

"Thank you, Booth." Max said, extending his hand and throwing Booth completely off guard.

Booth smiled and shook the old man's hand, he was at a complete loss for words. "You're more than welcome." Was the only thing that he could come up with but it seemed to work just fine and Max's smile grew as he gave a short chuckle.

"Now tell me, what are you going to name this kid?"

--

Five hours later, after they'd eaten, entertained their guests, seen their guests off, and cleaned the kitchen Booth and Brennan sat on Brennan's couch sleepily. Brennan had changed into more comfortable clothing and was now laying in Booth's lap while reading a book and Booth, who had been uncharacteristically silent for most of the night, was watching her. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and gave a deep sigh.

"You wouldn't of had to of asked me, you know." Booth spoke out of the blue.

Brennan shifted her gaze from her book and stared up at her partner in curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, when you told your brother all that and you said, "it was more than I could have ever asked for", you wouldn't of had to ask. I didn't fathom any other option _but_ being there for you and our child."

Brennan smiled. "I know that, Booth. It's just an expression."

Booth laughed at the irony of the situation. Normally it was he that was explaining things that were "just expressions" to her, it was odd for the roles to be reversed like that. Then he grew serious again. "You don't know what it meant to me to hear you say what you said. To know that you're just as willing to bring our daughter into the world as I am, even though she wasn't wanted."

Brennan sat up and laid her book on the coffee table. "You should pay certain attention to the past tense of the word "wasn't". . .I _want_ her now. As a matter of fact I can't wait to see her, to see what she'll look like, how she'll grow or what she'll act like. Maybe I wasn't ready for a child before, but now I. . .I'm more excited than I thought I'd ever be, more _ready _than I thought I'd ever be. I don't think I would've ever chosen to get pregnant, I'm happy it happened unexpectedly, or else I don't think I would've ever had a child or even entertained the idea. I _want_ to have this baby with you Booth. I can't imagine anyone I would want to have a baby with _except_ you. You don't know what you mean to me."

Booth smiled and was utterly surprised at Brennan's words. "Thanks, Bones. You _know_ I can't wait to see our daughter." Booth said as he brought a hand up to trace her jaw line. Brennan smiled as Booth gave a small chuckled. They stared at each other for a moment before Booth spoke again. "I don't really think you know what you mean to me, either. But I hope I mean the same thing to you as you do to me."

Brennan studied his eyes and wished now more than ever that she could read his mind, but something was telling her that she really didn't have to read his mind to know that his hopes were right. "I think you do, Booth. I honestly think you do."

Booth kissed Brennan's fore head and stood from the couch. "Do you want me to stay?"

Brennan sighed, Booth had been staying over with her for going on a week now and still felt it necessary to ask her if he could. "You don't need to ask anymore, Booth. Of course I want you to stay."

Brennan stood up and the two headed towards her bedroom, flicking the living room lights off and blowing out the candles as they went. Booth stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and Brennan took off the thick sweatshirt she had on so she could sleep in her tank top and pajama pants. The two climbed into bed and cuddled up. Brennan turned off the bedside lamp and Booth kissed the back of Brennan's head, then dared to speak his hopes as he rapped his arms around her.

"I hope you know I love you, Temperance."


	24. I Think I Love Him

Brennan sat with her arms rapped around her legs her chin resting on her knees, it was getting difficult to position herself like this, but she didn't want anyone knowing where she was. She froze as someone entered the Jeffersonians bathroom, she didn't know what she would do if someone found her.

"Brennan? Bren?! You in here?" It was Angela and honestly Brennan had expected to hear her voice sooner or later.

Brennan sat frozen, holding her breath, waiting for her best friend to leave the bathroom and when she did, the tears came. She sobbed her heart out and finally had to give up and put her feet on the ground her body was shaking so hard. What was she going to do? He'd told her he loved her! To him, that meant more than just chemical reactions, it meant something as serious, or maybe more so than, her science.

Rapped in his arms, feeling his child kick her gently while she shelttered it in her womb, and listening to him use her first name to tell her something that ment so much to him, it was all more than she could handle. She hadn't run, she could give herself that, but she had ignored him, pretended she hadn't heard and when morning came she'd carried on as usual, but his words were implanted in her mind and she couldn't get rid of them.

Now, as she was thrown back into her work life, she was finding it hard to get rid of her growing worries. What if she loved him? What if she wanted a fairy tale life that she'd never dreamt of before? What if she wanted her "prince" just as much as he wanted her or maybe even more?

Logically, if she could define love as a series of chemical reactions, then it was perfectly ok to say that she "loved" him, but it wasn't that simple. She could not tell Seeley Booth that she loved him and expect things to stay the same, he would want more from her, like living together, going places together, sleeping together, or maybe even her hand in marriage. Her heart jumped as she thought of the first three, they weren't so bad, she might even be able to handle marriage with the man. After all, what was marriage than just an anthropological ritual that most societies had inherited? No matter how pointless it might seem, she thought that, maybe, if this culturally based ritual meant so much to him and if she really loved him the way he defined love,(which was still yet to be determined), she could go through that for him and with him.

Brennan sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Maybe she needed to use her heart to find out what she wanted, maybe it was better to do things Booth's way this once, he was, after all, who had caused these feelings in the first place. She thought of the way he made her feel; special, wanted, normal but completely unique at the same time, and best of all, loved. She brought her hand to rest on her abdomen and her daughter kicked softly at her hand. She thought of the life they'd created together, the way he'd cherished her and saw her as more than just the mother of his child or his practical work partner and she chose to utter the five words that would change her life forever.

"I think I love him."

--

Booth eyed the caller ID and scrunched his eyebrows up in concern. Why would Angela be calling him? He answered and the first words that came to his mouth were. "Hay, Angela. Is there something wrong with Bones?"

Angela sighed on the other line and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Why do you assume that I'm calling about Bren?"

"Because we don't exactly exchange personal phone calls frequently and I'm not working on any cases with the Jeffersonian at the moment, that leaves only one reason for you calling me. . .Bones."

"Yeah, have you seen her?" Angela asked, getting to the point quicker than he'd thought possible for the talkative artist.

"I saw her earlier this morning, why?"

"I can't find her, I saw her come in this morning but she isn't anywhere in the Jeffersonian and I've called her five or six times already, no answer."

Booth frowned in worry and thought about what he'd told her the night before. It had slipped, he hadn't meant to throw that at her so quickly, he'd waited for her rebuke, her anger, or even her running away, but it hadn't come. What was he supposed to do with that response? She'd acted as if nothing had happened. "I'll call her and call you back if I get her."

"Thanks, Booth."

"Yeah, no problem." Booth hung up and clicked Brennan's speed dial number, he listened to it ringing and let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding when she answered.

"Hay, Booth." She said, her voice soft. She didn't sound angry or upset.

"Where are you, Bones? You're giving Angela a heart attack, she had to call me and ask where you were, apparently you weren't answering your phone."

"Yes." She replied. "But, obviously, I'm answering it now. Where are you?"

Booth scrunched his eyebrows again and realized that he hadn't moved from his position in the hallway yet. "I'm at work, why?"

"I need to see you." Was her simple reply, but it sparked a curious feeling in the pit of her partner's stomach.

"Ok, where are you?"

"Jeffersonian. I'll be in my office."

"See you in ten."

He hung up and continued his way to his office. Apparently she was ready to talk.


	25. Let's Have Dinner

_**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I seem to have a problem with words that sound the same but have different spellings and meanings,(the name of these words just flew out of my head), I'll really try to improve with those! Anywayz, Happy Easter!**_

**

* * *

**

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked as he sprinted into her office and saw her sitting at her desk, head in hands.

"Nothing." She said.

"Nothing? Then what's so urgent?"

Brennan sighed and stood up suddenly. "I need to talk about. . .about what you told me last night. That you hoped I knew you. . .loved me."

Booth adverted his eyes to his feet and nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Bones. I know that was sort of. . .sudden of me." He brought his eyes up to look at her expression, which was surprisingly calm. "But I can't say that I didn't mean it."

Brennan walked closer to him and stood directly in front of him, she stared at his face. Had she made the right decision? Things were normally very easy for her to think through and make a logical decision about, but should she really be able to make such a quick decision about something as serious as this? Yes. She decided, she knew what she wanted.

"Bones, say something, please. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, you don't have to love me, I won't ask that of you." Booth spoke as he brought his hand up to place it under her chin.

Brennan smiled and opened her mouth just as Hodgins walked in the door.

"Dr. Brennan, I've found. . ." Hodgins halted in mid sentence and stared at the scene in front of him. "If I've interrupted something I can come back later."

Brennan shook her head. "No, Dr. Hodgins. What is it?"

"Right, I found traces of silver embedded inside the femur of your limbo body, that would account for the discoloration."

Brennan nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Hodgins. I will come see in a moment, after I finish speaking to Booth."

Hodgins nodded and gave one last curious glance before exiting the office and walking back towards the forensic platform.

Booth raised his eyebrows as Brennan collected her thoughts and turned back to him. "Let's go out to eat tonight, some place nice. We can talk there. For now I think we both need to get back to work."

Booth nodded and gave her a small smile. "Sure thing, I'll be at your place at six."

Booth brought his hand up then back down, apparently thinking twice about what he was about to do. He turned and left, Brennan watched his retreating form 'til she could see him no more then made her way out of her office.

"Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan!"

Brennan turned to look at who was calling her name and was surprised to see the man that she'd met at the doctor's office two days ago coming towards her. He stopped in front of her and smiled politely.

"I got the job, Dr. Brennan. They gave me a job categorizing the artifacts in the paleontology department. I can't tell you how thankful I am towards you for putting in a good word about me. My wife and child will be well cared for because of your generosity."

Brennan smiled at the man. "You're very welcome."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, do you know what you're expecting? Leonie begged me to ask you if I ever saw you again."

Brennan smiled. "A girl, she's due in October."

John grinned. "We're expecting a boy, he's also due in October."

Brennan nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." John held out his hand and shook Brennan's. "I'm afraid I must be going, Leonie is expecting me."

Brennan nodded her head and smiled again as John excited the building, a skip in his step.

--

Nine hours later Brennan stood in front of her mirror staring over her appearance. She'd put on a loose, flowing, sky blue dress that hung down to just below her knees. She didn't look ugly, but her stomach was blindingly obvious which made her think that she looked over weight. She sighed as someone knocked on the door, she'd have to go as is.

Booth let himself into her apartment just as Brennan came out of her bedroom, fully dressed and purse in hand. Booth stopped and eyed his partner.

"Wow, Bones you look beautiful!"

Brennan squirmed slightly and didn't attempt to fight the little, appreciative smile that formed on her face.

"Thank you, Booth. You look handsome yourself." It was only polite to give a compliment in return, but the fact that he did look quite stunning in his casual button up shirt and dressy jacket helped her to give said compliment.

"Where exactly are we going?" Booth inquired as Brennan grabbed a coat and excited the apartment.

"I know this nice restaurant near the border of Virginia, it's French and Leonie says the escargot is very authentically prepared."

Booth quirked an eyebrow. "Leonie from the doctor's office?"

"Yes." Brennan said as they reached Booth's car. "Her husband acquired a job at the Jeffersonian and stopped to talk to me today. I figured John or Leonie one would know something of European cuisine, so I called and Leonie answered. She's been to a lot of restaurants in D.C. and Virginia, mostly when she used to visit from Germany, so she gave me a few options but I thought French sounded appetizing."

Booth nodded. "Sounds good to me, but I refuse to eat snail."

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I seem to have a problem with words that sound the same but have different spellings and meanings,(the name of these words just flew out of my head), I'll really try to improve with those! Anywayz, Happy Easter!


	26. I Love You Too

"I think I'll have the Tomato Crepes." Booth told the waitress as she took up their menus. He watched her leave the turned to his partner. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Brennan figited slightly and met Booth's eyes. "Did you really mean it when you told me you loved me?"

Booth nodded his head. "Yes."

Brennan nodded her head as well. "I thought you had. Love is something special to you, I assumed that you were sincere. I was thinking, even though I find it hard to completely think of love as you do, I rationalized and thought it through and I think. . .I think I love you too."

Booth scrunched his eyes together. "If you don't think of love the way I do then how can you love me?"

Brennan took half a second to think that through then smiled. "Because, according to you, love is an emotional attachment that holds great meaning and promotes monogamy. If you love someone, you can envision the rest of your life with them, not get bored of them, reproduce with them, and love them forever. If that's what you think when you think of me, if that's what you want for us, marriage, children, love. I can't imagine ever getting bored of you and I can't deny that I have a very strong emotional attachment to you. Therefore, by your definition, I love you."

"Do you love me by your definition?"

Brennan smiled and nodded her head. "Most definitely."

Booth leaned across the table and took Brennan's hands in his own. "Then you can tell me you love me every morning we wake up together and mean it?"

Brennan nodded. "I think so."

Booth gave her charming smirk and leaned across the table to capture her lips with his own. "I'm looking forward to that."


	27. DNA

**_Sorry I haven't posted in a while! My sister killed my lap top and it was the only one I've got that has Internet on it! I haven't really been able to get on any other computer with Internet (there is only one in my house now) due to the fact that everyone else in my house needs it for some reason as well. SO, you now have an excuse for the delayed chapter. _**

**_Hope you enjoy and please review!_**

**_:)_**

* * *

"I love you." Brennan said as she watched her partner's eyes open slowly. He looked down at grinned at her. "I love you too."

Brennan smiled. "I think I like hearing that from you." She snuggled closer to Booth and he rapped his arms around her protectively. The baby inside Brennan kicked roughly and Booth, seeing as his own stomach was pressed against Brennan's, felt the kick himself.

He smiled and Brennan put a hand to her abdomen. "The fetus is waking as well it seems." She spoke just as another kick followed the first.

Booth brought his own hand to Brennan's stomach and laughed as he felt his child moving around. "When is she due again, Bones?"

"October 10th."

Booth sighed. "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"It'll be here sooner than you think. We still have to decide whose house she'll be at, ready a nursery when we've done that, make sure we have enough baby supplies, and it might be prudent to tell your boss that you're the father." Brennan said as she sat up and leaned against the bed's head board.

Booth grimaced, he knew that Cullen knew that Brennan was pregnant, but his boss didn't know who the child's father was and hadn't bothered to find out. All he'd done was make sure Brennan wasn't on field duty and advice Booth to stay out of the way of a pregnant and opinionated women. He hadn't really listened to this advice.

Brennan jumped as her cell phone rang, she climbed out of bed and picked it up, answering in her usual greeting.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, hay, it's Elissa, from the New Years eve party?"

"Yes, I remember you. How are you?"

"I'm. . .good. I know that I don't know you all that well, but I need to ask of you a big favor."

"What is it?"

"Will you run a DNA test for me?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist, I'm not technically responsible for running those kinds of tests."

"I know, Dr. Brennan, but I was hoping that you could find a way to run a test and keep it under raps."

"Under raps? From the FBI?"

"Yes, it's prudent that they not know about the results to the tests I would like you to perform."

Brennan paused for a moment and stared at Booth, who had gotten out of bed and was now looking for a towel so he could take a shower. He looked up in curiosity as Brennan mentioned the FBI._ "Who are you talking to?"_, Booth mouthed as he found a large enough towel. Brennan ignored him and went back to her conversation.

"I think I'm going to have to be informed of more of the minor details, I won't run a DNA test, especially one that is to be done in secret, without knowing the reasons for testing and the DNA of whom I am testing. It may be better if we were to meet in person to discuss these technicalities. Will you meet Agent Booth and I at the Royal Diner today for lunch?"

There was a long pause on the other line.

"I don't want Agent Booth knowing."

"I'm afraid anything you tell me regarding the FBI and its agents will most likely make it back to my partner."

"You can't tell him, Dr. Brennan."

"Why not?"

"Because he's one of the people whose DNA I want tested."

Brennan scrunched her eyebrows and stared at Booth, whose eyebrows were still raised in curiosity. The fact that someone wanted to test the DNA of the father of her child was not something she wanted to hear. A multitude of possible reasons popped into Brennan's mind: what if Elissa was pregnant and she though Booth was the father? What if Booth had unknowingly committed a crime towards Elissa and she wanted to confirm that it was he who'd done it?

Why did Elissa Fürst want Seeley Booth's DNA.

"Alright, Elissa. He doesn't have to know. I'll meet you at the Diner at twelve."


	28. Help

Elissa sat in the corner, her purse hugged to her chest as she attempted to take a sip from her coffee. Brennan sat across from her, taking bites out of a blueberry muffin that she found particularly delicious when dipped in her steaming mug of coffee.

"So, why is it that you want to test this DNA?" Brennan started as she finished off her muffin. They'd been sitting in silence for a while now and she figured it was best to get down to business.

Elissa sighed and withdrew a folder from her purse. "I'm not supposed to have this, it's a working case and highly confidential, I'm not even supposed to look at it. But I'm involved, I can't not know."

Brennan quirked her eyebrow as she accepted the file from Elissa's outstretched hands. "What do you mean?"

"That's my father." Elissa replied as Brennan opened the file to a picture of an old man with a blotchy bald head. "He's a suspected serial killer. There's a lot of evidence that points to him killing a lot of innocent people. Personally, I believe he did it. He was never much of a father, I have no doubt in my mind that he's guilty. There's only one thing that doesn't make sense, he's killing off his family. Cousins, aunts, uncles, anyone that has a blood relation with him. It's odd to say the least."

"So you're worried he'll come after you?" Brennan asked curiously.

"No, I have the entire FBI on my back, they know he's dangerous and I've been in protective custody for a long while now. I haven't been to work in ages. Since January I believe. The FBI can't tell anyone where I am, not even my partner, they just have to tell them I'm on leave. It was all I could do to come here. I had to sneak out of the bathroom and walk the entire way here. It's not pretty. No, I'm more worried about the family I don't know about."

Brennan again quirked a curious eyebrow.

Elissa again gave a sigh.

"My father was a bit of a. . .how would you put this? Pimp? He was with as many women as possible and moved around a lot, so there were a lot of different women from different states and countries. I know for a fact I have a few half siblings out there, that's what worries me. I was dropped on my father's door step when I was a small infant, barely three months old. I don't know who my mother is, and I honestly don't think my father does either. He raised me, maybe not as a loving father, but he got me to sixteen when I finally moved in with my aunt and uncle. They died a few years ago, he got to them as early as possible. They told me where my father had been right before I was born and I did a little research and came up with five possibilities for who my mother could be, all of them have children."

Elissa pulled out thirteen tiny evidence bags and placed them in front of Brennan.

"I have, with some difficulty, managed to acquire DNA from everyone that I think may be my mother or half sibling from my mother. Everyone. . .except Booth."

Brennan nodded, she'd come to the conclusion that Elissa was contemplating Booth to be a relative of hers. "Why do you think Booth is your half brother?" Brennan asked as curiosity overwhelmed her.

Elissa blushed. "His mother was the only women my father ever dated for more than a few weeks. He was, honestly, in love with her I think. I don't know if Booth is my brother or not, or even if we are I don't know if we share a father or a mother, but I'd like to know either way. He'd be safer if we could find out, they all would." Elissa glanced at the bags in front of her.

"You'll help me, right? I trust you, I've heard of your work and I know how intelligent you are, you work with the FBI but the Jeffersonian isn't overloaded with Federal agents twenty four seven like the Hoover building. You're the only one I know who can do this for me. I'll keep quiet, if my boss finds out what I've been doing I won't point a finger at you or even hint that you helped me. I understand this is a huge personal favor. . .but you're the only one I can turn to."

Brennan sighed, her partner, the father of her child, the man she loved was in possible danger, how could she say no?

"Of course I'll help you."


	29. Is This Good or Bad?

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews! And please keep them coming, I'm sure I've pointed this out before, but I truely do love feed back of all sorts!_**

**_:)_**

* * *

Booth sat at his computer desk staring at the computer screen with no interest in his work what so ever, he'd much rather be with Brennan. He scrunched up his eyes and tried to focus on the words on the screen, but his mind kept going back to Brennan. What was she doing with Elissa?

Brennan had called him a little after twelve and informed him that she was alright and was going to go to the Jeffersonian and do a favor for Elissa, he had insisted that she tell him what favor that was but had got an ear full of rebuke, a lot of it having to do with the fact that she was a grown women and didn't have to tell him everything that she was doing all the time.

"Booth!"

Booth's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at his boss who was standing in the door way to his office, arms crossed and a very pissed off look on his face.

"Director Cullen."

Booth answered as he righted himself, wiping the slobber from the side of his mouth.

"Come in."

Cullen approached him standing right in front of his desk.

"What's this I hear about you fathering the child of you partner?"

Booth's wide eyes gave him away as he digested what his boss had just said.

"Who told you that?"

"It's true then? You and Dr. Brennan have reproduced together? You're the father of the child she is carrying?"

Booth squirmed uncomfortably and contemplated lying to his superior.

"Don't lie to me, Booth. That would probably be the worst thing you could ever do. I'll find out the truth regardless if you tell me or not."

Damn, the man could read minds. Booth inhaled a very large breath of air as he attempted to form the words that were getting ready to come out of his mouth.

"Y-yes, she's pregnant. . .with my daughter."

Cullen's mouth turned up into an evil looking grin.

"I take it you know what this means, Agent Booth."

Booth kept his mouth shut, choosing to keep his comments to himself.

"It means that you and your _lover_will not be working together anymore, I'm severing your partnership. I'll find you a new partner, but until then, you are suspended without pay until further due. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"That means get your ass up out of that chair, Agent Booth, and go home, and I would suggest getting used to staying there." Cullen growled as he excited the office, slamming the door as he did so.

Booth stood, feeling like a child that had just been sentenced to time out. Look at the bright side, though, he got to go see what Brennan was doing.

--

Brennan stared at the computer screen, entranced by what it was showing her. Cam stood beside her, looking at the information as well.

"Is this good, or bad?" Dr. Saroyan asked as Brennan bit her lip.

"I would say bad." Brennan replied as she scribbled down a name on the note pad in her hand. That made three people so far who were confirmed as Elissa's half siblings and Brennan had only been through five people.

She nodded to Cam, giving her permission to go on with the rest of the samples. Brennan hadn't told Cam whose DNA she'd been testing nor what for and she could tell that this was starting to slightly agitate her "boss".

A few minutes of silence later and the test results showed up on the screen. Elissa had another half brother. Brennan sighed and wrote down the name of the man.

--

Booth parked his SUV in the Jeffersonians parking garage and trudged his way to the elevator feeling a lot worse about being suspended now than he had when he'd left the Hoover building.

The drive to the Jeffersonian had given him a moment to really think about the fact that he was not going to be getting paid for a while. He had a baby on the way and bills to pay, how was he supposed to survive without bumming off of Brennan?

It didn't seem right to borrow money from the women who was carrying his unborn daughter and he couldn't get money from his family, that would just be rude seeing as they didn't have a whole lot themselves.

Booth sighed as he found no way out of his predicament and found that he was starting to really hate himself for knocking his partner up _before_ asking her out.

--

Brennan stared at the last evidence bag with a frown on her face. This was Booth's mother's DNA. It was a frightening and exciting moment as Cam ran the DNA against Elissa's and Brennan found that she was getting very nacous simply thinking of the results.

Twelve samples of DNA had been ran against Elissa's, six of those people were found out to be Elissa's half siblings, none of them was Elissa's mother.

Brennan closed her eyes for a moment then opened them slowly as the results showed on the computer screen.

Brennan sighed and turned away. Was this good or was this bad?

--

Booth frowned at the sliding doors as they opened at his approach, he felt like vomiting to be honest. There was no bright side to this situation, he concluded, the only good thing that came out of him being suspended without pay was that he would probably be home when it came time for Brennan to have the baby.

Booth sighed. That was also a bad thing. That ment four more months without pay.

--

Brennan put a hand on her rounded abdomen, it was sticking out quite profoundly through her lab coat. She still had to test Booth's DNA, that would be the ultiment answer.

Elissa popped her head in the doorway, she'd been sitting in Brennan's office sense they'd arrived at the Jeffersonian, her stomach in knots.

"So?" She asked as she stepped entirely into the room.

Brennan gave her the list of names. "Those are the people who've tested positively. As for your mother. . .I think we've found her too."

--

Booth poked his head into Brennan's office, then, seeing she wasn't there went to go find someone who could tell her where she was.

He strolled down the hall and found Hodgins with a tray of partially decade fingers.

"Hodgins, do you know where Bones is?"

Hodgins nodded and pointed towards the pathology part of the lab.

"Thanks."

Booth commented as he started towards the pathology room.

--

". . .But, we still have to test Booth's DNA to find out for sure."

Brennan finsihed as Elissa looked slightly upset. She sat down in one of the cold metal chairs and sighed, she'd figured she had a lot of other half siblings, but she had never expected this many, or that some of them would be so close to her.

--

Booth opened the door the pathology department and stared at the scene in front of him. Elissa sat in a chair looking pale and ready to throw up at moments notice, Brennan and Cam stood in front of her, the computer screen behind them showing two sets of DNA that looked remotely smilar.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennan asked as she saw him come through the door, his coat thrown over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you later, Bones, now is really not the time." Booth answered as Brennan gave him an odd look. He stared at her hand, which was placed firmly around her bulging baby bump. "What are _you_ doing?"

Elissa stared at Booth as Brennan opened her mouth to speak.

"Booth, I can't tell you, I've told you I can't tell you it's. . ."

Elissa stood, suddenly looking very angry.

"I'm your sister, Booth and you're my brother."


End file.
